


Coffee Breaks

by WheresMyNaya



Series: Coffee Breaks Trilogy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says you can't fall in love at a coffee shop? Brittany and her best friend Quinn work together at the creatively named The Coffee Shop, but what happens when a certain Latina catches the blonde's blue eyes? With Quinn giving her that little push, will Brittany finally build the nerve to talk to the girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Could this day go by any slower? I would’ve thought that it being busy would make the day go by quicker, but that pass minute seemed like an hour. I guess it’s just my nerves messing with me again because of my audition later on today; I haven’t had a legit dance audition in like 3 weeks! The last couple times I’ve gone, they ended up being auditions for strippers. I mean, how was I supposed to know exotic dancers weren’t the ones who dressed up in war paint and did the rain dance or were involved with the Broadway version of Lion King? Anyway I was open to it, but my best friend Quinn said that I was better than some amateur dancing on a pole and that I need to keep looking for that ‘big break’. She’s always looking out for me, even in high school she helped tutor me in pretty much all my subjects and got me the job here at The Coffee Shop. What an original name, right? Well, that’s what Quinn said when she first told me about it, but I like it. It’s straight to the point, when I hear the name; I know exactly what I’d find there.

“Britt, there goes your girl.” Quinn teased as she pointed at the door of the coffee shop with her chin. My eyes shot to the glass door where in fact _she_ was approaching. “Here she comes..” She cheered as she hopped in place like a little puppy that had to pee really bad. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. I instantly felt my palms heat up and my heart race pick up, I even had that queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It’s times like these when I regret telling her about who I found attractive; it’s like endless taunting with her.

                “Quinn..stop.” I begged but she was already making her way to the cash register. I heard the bells clink signaling that _she_ had indeed come in. I stuffed the dish towel that I was using to wipe down the counters in my apron pocket and tried to sneak into the back room. I thought by tip toeing like on those spy movies I used to watch with my sister would reduce my chance of getting caught, but I guess not.

                “Oh no-no, get back here.” I froze in my steps and slowly looked over my shoulder to find her staring at me with her hands on her hips. “Britt..” She narrowed her eyes at me and flicked her head to the side, motioning to come stand by her. I dropped my shoulders and dragged my feet over to where she was standing. “I’m tired of watching you stare longingly at her every time she comes in.” She said sternly in a low voice so that only I could hear her. “You’re talking to her today and that’s that.” I looked past her and saw the Latina move to the back of the line; from her usual outfit of knee length skirts, blazers, and the way she clung to her briefcase, I assumed she was some type of lawyer or worked in some big business.  I looked over at the clock that hung on the back wall; 9:30am, right on schedule. “Come on, Britt, quit staring and help me.”

                “B-but..” I tried to pout and put on my best puppy dog eyes. I’m already nervous and the Latina hasn’t even looked at me yet, who knows what would happen if she made me talk to her.  Quinn just laughed and rolled her eyes.

                “Like that works on me anymore.” She teased and turned to face the customer two people ahead of a certain girl that Quinn was currently bugging me about.

“Fine.”  I huffed and stomped over to her side and waited for the order. I tried scowling, but I was never good at keeping an angry face on too long.

“Hi, what can I get you?” She said politely then she scribbled down the order on a cup and passed it to me. I took the cup and looked down at it with furrowed eyebrows.  I never could understand how people could just write down some random letters and magically understand what the order was. I saw Quinn look over at me from the corner of my eye. “Oh sorry, B, she would like a tall Caramel Frappuccino.” I looked up at her and nodded with a smile then walked over to the coffee machines and began making the drink.

                “Tall Carmel Frap for Tina.” I called and looked out into the crowd of customers until an Asian girl wearing weird goth clothes came to take the cup from me.

“Thanks, Brittany.” She said kindly and took a sip. I looked at her quizzically. _How did she know my name?_ “Seriously, Britt? We’ve met like 4 times, Mike’s girlfriend? We’re in the same English class? Ms. Holiday?”

“Oh yeah!” I laughed and instantly remembered who she was and how she knew my name.

“Plus you’re wearing a name tag, Britt.” She joked and tapped at my shirt where my badge was pinned. “Well, I’ll see you in class tomorrow! Bye.”

“Okay, sorry again! Tammy? Terry? Tina!” I called after her as I threw up my hand to wave goodbye.  She sent me a confused look over her shoulder then laughed as she let the door close behind her. Man, I really need to get better at remembering names _and_ faces. I looked up from the counter and my eyes instantly landed on the Latina. Even while I was talking to Tila, my eyes kept finding her. Thank God she was too preoccupied in reading whatever was on her phone to notice, I’d have a pretty hard time explaining why I keep staring at her. I walked back over to Quinn who was holding out another cup. I tried to take it from her hands but she held on tightly. I looked up at her about to ask if she was stuck but caught her wiggling her eyebrows at me instead and trying to subtly nod to show me who was next in line.

“She’s next!” She mouthed and gave me a wink. I huffed again and tugged the cup away from her hands and went back over to the coffee machine. I love the girl, but she can be so embarrassing sometimes! I stared down at the cup but realized I still didn’t understand the scribbles.

“Q..” I asked as I waved the cup at her and gave her a questioning look.

“Oh, venti Vanilla Bean Macchiato.” She answered as she pulled out a blueberry muffin from the display case and stuffed it into a brown paper bag then handed it over to some greasy haired guy in super tight clothes and a bowtie. I shuddered at the thought of how many bottles of gel he went through to get his hair so stiff and shiny like that.

“Venti Vanilla Bean Macchiato for Blaine.” I called out as I slipped on one of those cardboard sleeves around the cup.

“That’s me.” He said as he waved a hand in the air and took the cup from my hand. “Thanks so much!” He said with a bright smile and walked away. I couldn’t help but notice how high his pants ended, they didn’t even touch his shoes! I bet his ankles get awfully cold in the winder time, especially since he wasn’t wearing any socks. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Quinn calling for me again. I spun around to find her untying her apron and hanging it up on one of the hooks on the back wall near the sink.

“I’m going to run to the bathroom real quick while we don’t have a line.” Quinn said with a devilish grin. “You mind taking care of this one?” She tossed her head in the direction of the Latina she had been teasing me about even before she set foot in the place. She placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, “Go get her, Britt-Britt.” I rolled my eyes at her waved her away as I took a step closer to the register. The Latina still hadn’t quite made it the front of the counter; her phone was now attached to her ear as she angrily talked into the receiver, her hand waving in the air as she talked.

“Listen to me, and you listen well, I’m not just one of your other sluts you can call up whenever for a damn booty call, Brooke. And for the record, I _do_ think it’s a little rude of you to invite yourself over when you clearly were with someone else not an hour before.”  I didn’t want to seem like I was eavesdropping or something, but it was kind of hard not to listen when she was the only one left in the place. “No, you’re right. You aren’t my girlfriend, that’s for damn sure.” Girlfriend? So she did play for my team! Quinn’s right, her gaydar is on point. I set my eyes on the girl again and watched how she clenched her jaw tight. She really did sound upset, and though I’ve only seen her here and never talked to her, I didn’t like hearing her upset.   “You know what, let me stop you right there.” I took the moment to really get a close look at her; that thick dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders, those cheeks that I just wanted to pinch, her long eyelashes, her caramel colored skin, and her full lips that could be kissed for days. “Are you fucking kidding me?”  I watched as her brows crinkled and her jaw set again as she listened to whatever the person was saying on the other line; they were clearly making her angry. Whoever this Brooke person was definitely was not treating her right and for some odd reason, that wasn’t okay with me.  Just then she looked over at me but I quickly averted my eyes down at the counter. “Whatever, Brooke, we’ll talk about this later.” She hung up the phone and slid it into her purse as she took a step closer to stand in front of me. “Sorry.” She whispered. I didn’t realize how dry my mouth hand gotten but I swallowed back some of those nerves and decided to speak.

“s’okay.” I wanted to smack myself, my voice came out shaky sounding and low, I doubt she even heard me. To my surprise she looked up at me. I had never seen such deep brown eyes before, I felt like I was being drawn in, like they were begging to tell some type of story or secret. I had never seen her _this_ close before, usually because as soon as I saw her come in I’d run off somewhere to hide, but if I thought she was pretty being 3 feet away from her, she was beautiful now that I was up close. I didn’t realize I was still staring at her until she narrowed her eyes on me and smirked.

“Aren’t you going to take my order?” She asked with this tone that was sarcastic yet playfully teasing if that makes sense, definitely different from her angry voice on the phone. I blinked my way back to reality and nodded.

“Oh yeah-yeah, so what get you can I?” She laughed and gave me this funny look. I instantly felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I wasn’t making a very good first impression. “I-I meant, what can I get you?” I tried to recover, but I knew I had already messed up my chances. She probably thinks I’m super weird and she’ll never ever come in here again. Great, way to go Brittany!

“You’re cute.” If I wasn’t fire engine red before, I definitely was now. I smiled down at the counter timidly and waited for her to give her order. “I come in here every day, are you telling me you don’t know my drink order by now?” She asked in a sweet voice that made me look away from the counter and back at her. She was smiling brightly up at me then shrugged her shoulders.

“Y-yeah, I do.” I stammered, trying my hardest not to make an even bigger fool out of myself. “I was just seeing if you were going to change it up today.” She let out the most adorable laugh I’d ever heard then shook her head.

“Should I change it up today?” She asked in a tone that made it seem like she wasn’t just talking about coffee as she dug into her purse and fished out her wallet.

“I don’t know, change is good sometimes.”  I wasn’t really sure if I was referring to her drink order or the fact that I could do better than this Brooke girl that had made her so angry, but she seemed to like the answer.

“Well then..” She squinted at my name tag. “Brittany..what’s _your_ favorite here?” I thought long and hard about what my favorite was, but I really don’t like picking favorites.

“Uhm, well I’m really into the Pumpkin Spice Latte right now since it’s only a seasonal thing.” I replied with a lot less stuttering. “Plus it’s orange and orange is like one of my _most liked_ colors.” She smiled up at me again, it was one of those smiles I could tell she doesn’t just use on everyone; you had to earn that kind of smile.

“Most liked colors?” She asked with her forehead wrinkled in confusion. “You mean _favorite_ colors?”

“Nope, I don’t like picking favorites. I like all colors equally, but I think orange fits this occasion so you should order an orange drink!” I said cheerfully which made her laugh again.

“I like the way you think.” She complimented. “Orange is actually my second favorite color, red being the first.” The way she ran her fingers through her hair after saying that shot a chill through my body and I felt like I was covered in goose bumps. “I guess I’ll have a venti Pumpkin Spice Latte then.”

“Mmkay, coming right up.” I answered as she handed over her money and I gave back her change. I didn’t have to ask for her name or pretend to scribble down those letters since I was taking the order as well as making it. “Alright, one Pumpkin Spice Latte.” I announced and slipped on a cardboard sleeve and waited for her to take it from my hand. She smiled and let her fingers brush past mine as she went for the cup. I felt like I was momentarily paralyzed by just that little physical contact, what is going on with me! Her skin was so soft against mine, I felt the urge to reach out and pull her hand back to me.

“Santana.”

“Huh?” I was once again blinking myself back to reality.

“Santana, that’s my name.” She gave me another one of those special smiles before her phone started ringing again. She dug it out and scowled at the screen and answered. “What is it now? *pause* Fine, I’m on my way I’m just down the street. Bye.” She hung up and stuffed the phone back into her purse then looked up at me. Her face instantly softened which was weird because she seemed really annoyed a minute ago. “Well, duty calls. It was nice meeting you, Brittany. See you around.” She winked at me and spun around and headed out the doors. I felt like my knees were going to give out so I gripped the counter edge hard to keep me standing.

“Yeah, nice meeting you too.” I said quietly as I watched her stroll out the door and down the street.

“So you got her number, right?” Quinn reappeared to the side of me as she threw her apron on. I was still staring out the windows hoping that she’d come back, but she didn’t. “Britt?”

“Huh?” I mumbled and finally tore my eyes away from the windows to look at her smiling goofily at me. “What?”

“You look like a lovesick teenager.” She teased and gave me a poke in the side that made me giggle.

“Not-uh! Plus, I’m not in love with her.” I replied and went back to wiping down the counters to escape Quinn’s judging. “I don’t even know her.” I mumbled as I scrubbed at the stains.

“So get to know her!” She said sternly. I looked over at her leaning up against the counters with her arms folded over her torso.

“She plays for my team..” I said in a quiet voice as I kept my eyes focused on anything but Quinn.

“WHAT?” She screeched and wrapped her arms around me. “You have a chance! You have a chance!” She cheered excitedly as she struggled to lift me.

“Put me down, silly, you can’t carry me.” I laughed and she set me back down in a big huff.

“Yes! I’m so happy for you, Britt!” she squealed again.

“Oh my God Quinn, you’re acting like I just asked her out on a date.” I groaned and went to organize the drink mixes. “All I did was find out her name.”

“Oh? Well that’s still something to be happy about, what was it?” She said, calming down a bit. I didn’t respond right away, too focused on making sure I put the right mix in its place. “Do you remember it? I know how bad you are with names.” I smiled to myself then directed it on Quinn.

“It’s Santana.” I said, even saying her name gave me chills. “I don’t think I could ever forget her name.” She smiled over at me affectionately.

“You’re totally in love.” She teased with her hands on her hips.

“Am not!” I shouted and threw the nearby dish towel at her face.

“Britt, what the hell?” She whined as she pulled off the wet towel, holding it by just her thumb and index finger before tossing it into the sink. “That was gross..”

“Take it back!”

“Take what back?” She asked innocently, but I knew her eyes were telling a different story. “That you’re in love with Santana?”

“I’m not in love with her!” I whined and tossed a balled up napkin at her face at which she dodged it and threw a half eaten cookie at me.

“Yeah you are!”

“Not-uh!”

“Stop denying it!”

“NO!”

Somehow we ended up surrounded by cookie pieces, dirty dish towels, and balled up napkins while our faces were covered in a mixture of whipped cream and cinnamon. I had pinned Quinn against the counter and had a muffin in my hand ready to mush into her face if she said another word. “You are soooo in love with-“

“SANTANA!” I stepped away from Quinn and dropped the muffin in my hand when I saw the Latina approaching the counter with a skeptical look on her face. I looked down at my dirty shirt and apron then over to Quinn who looked equally messy.

“Uhh?” she stammered as she looked between me and Quinn then pressed her lips together. “I’m not even going to ask.” She said with a breathy laugh and smile.

“D-Did you forget something?” I muttered, attempting to wipe away the whip cream from my face while trying to keep Quinn from elbowing me behind the counter.

“Mm, yeah..something to eat.” Her eyes flickered over to the pastries display case. “Can’t drink coffee with an empty stomach.”

“I so did that once, it wasn’t awesome.” I chirped and pushed Quinn out the way so I could get to the display case. “So what would you like?” She stared down at all the choices then shrugged her shoulders.

“Surprise me.” She said in this voice that made my legs wobble as she stood straight up again then smiled at me. I loved when she smiled at me; it just did something to me, made my tummy all fluttery or something. I looked behind me at Quinn who was hiding behind the coffee machine out of Santana’s view and gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and swallowed back my nerves again.  I ended up pulling out a chocolate chip muffin and handed it to the girl. She took a bite and hummed at its deliciousness. “How’d you know I love chocolate? You reading my mind?” She narrowed her eyes on me and smirked.

“Everyone loves chocolate.” I shrugged and handed her a napkin while she paid for the muffin.

“That’s true.” She replied. She looked up at me and I looked down at her; it was like time stopped as I stared into her dark brown eyes, totally captivated. I didn’t realize I was leaning in until she blinked her eyes and took a step back. “Well thanks for the muffin, I’ll see you around.” She started to turn from the counter. I looked over at Quinn who was frantically waving her arms. I didn’t understand what she wanted so I just stood there and stared at her. She huffed and stood straight up just as the front door closed after the Latina.

“I was trying to remind you to get her number.” She groaned and threw a hand to her forehead.

“Well how was I supposed to know what all that meant?” I asked with a laugh. “Besides, she comes in every morning. I’ve got tons more chances.” I looked out the windows of the shop hoping that this was the start of something big.

“Okay lovergirl, let’s get the place cleaned up.”

“Still not in love.”

“Yeah, you say that now..”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

This is how it was after each time she came in, I’d daydream about running my fingers through her dark brown locks, or wonder how her pouty lips would feel like against mine, even the softness of her tan skin under my fingertips until Quinn snapped me out of it. But today was different. Now that the best part of my morning had passed, there wasn’t really much to distract me from thinking about the audition that I would be leaving for in a little over an hour. I’m not usually this nervous for an audition, dancing is like second nature to me; I’m never afraid to show off my skills. But not in a cocky way like those jerks from Zombie Mode who like to kick people out of the studio when they feel like practicing, they just like to show off and make money. Me, I like to dance because it’s fun and sometimes I feel like it’s the only thing I’m good at. It’s my passion.

I know Quinn would disagree with me, but sometimes I just feel so..dumb. I was never good at school which is why Quinn always had to tutor me. I don’t know, just everything didn’t make sense to me. I often felt like a bother when I’d ask my teachers for help even though they’ve explained the lesson to me numerous times. After awhile I just sort of gave up on looking for help, that’s when Quinn started coming over after school. I was a little hesitant at first because my past tutors would get annoyed with me because I wouldn’t get it after hours of tutoring, but Quinn never got frustrated. She always took her time explaining everything to me, especially in math when she’d change the equations into stories, which really helped. She always had this softness in her voice when she was teaching things to me that was totally different from the harsh tones she used on the other students at McKinley. We were both on the Cheerios together; she was captain, so she had this reputation to uphold. I never understood why that type of stuff was so important to her or why she had to be so mean to people who stood in her way when she walked down the hallway, but she softened up a bit after she had Bella.

I still remember the day when she came to me saying that she was pregnant. At first I didn’t believe it since she was captain of that club that says you can’t have sex or something, I didn’t even know she was dating anyone, but when she broke down crying in my arms while we were watching The Lion King I knew it had to be true. Quinn never cries. Well, I at first I thought it was just because Lion King can be a sad movie, but she started crying at the Hakuna Mutata part. That’s my favorite part!

After finding out she was pregnant, everything changed for her; she wasn’t the captain of the Cheerios anymore, she wasn’t popular, her family kicked her out, she was just really broken. This is when our friendship grew closer; she needed someone when practically the whole world turned their backs on her. Being her independent self, Quinn didn’t want anything to do with the father of the baby since he was a deadbeat anyway, she didn’t even tell me who the guy was. My mom offered her to come live with us and though Quinn’s pride often got in the way of her decision making, she accepted. Living with Quinn was pretty awesome, she was like the sister I never had! Well, I have a sister but she was young and didn’t really understand when I’d vent to her about the garden gnomes stealing my panties or that time I found my bathtub covered in invisible chocolate. Actually, now that I think of it, Quinn really didn’t understand that stuff either but it was still cool to have someone my own age to talk to.

I went with her to every doctor’s appointment. The first couple appointments were weird though. Every time they put that gooey stuff on her tummy, which was still flat by the way, the doctor would point up at the screen at this little blob and say, “There’s your baby, say ‘Hi’ mommy.” I’d squint at the screen trying to find a baby but I never saw anything but this little peanut shaped blob. I figured it was something only the mom could see because every time the doctor would say that, Quinn would burst into tears and squeeze on my hand.

I’d say, “Don’t cry, Q, you’re baby will show up soon!” But she’d just laugh and pat my hand. I’d look at her strange because she would start doing this laughing and crying thing, but I just thought maybe it was her hormones, at least that’s what my dad always said when my mom was pregnant with my sister Bryce. Anyway, Quinn went back and forth for most of her pregnancy trying to figure out if she wanted to keep the baby or not; she ended up keeping it. I was there for her when she went through her crazy obsession with bacon and even stayed in the delivery room when Bella was born. Though I didn’t know who or what the biological dad looked like, there was no doubt in my mind that that baby girl was Quinn’s; they were practically twins!

We both, well the three of us, ended up moving to New York after graduation and became roommates while attending school and working at The Coffee Shop. At first it was kind of hard to juggle school, work, and take care of a baby but it’s been 4 years now and no one’s dead or in jail so I think we did pretty good. Especially now that Bella’s in preschool we don’t need to change our schedules so that someone is home at all times, one of us is always off by the time her school ends anyway.

“Britt, you in there?” I heard someone say. For a second I thought I was going crazy, but when I saw pale fingers snap in front of my gaze I was brought back. “You were in pretty deep that time, you okay?” Quinn asked as she dropped her hand to the counter and cocked her head to the side, staring at me with worried eyes.

“No, yeah..I’m okay. Just zoned out for a bit.” I reassured her and went back to sweeping up the broken cookies and muffin pieces from our previous food fight.

“Oh, okay. Just checking.” She shrugged and wiped away at the counter. “Your audition is in like 30 minutes, you nervous?”

“Mm, nah.” I said, not looking up from the mess on the floor. “Well, kinda yeah. I just hope it’s not another ‘exotic dancer’ one again.”

“Yes, please, don’t let me find you auditioning on a pole again.” She laughed. “I mean, since when did you even learn how to dance on-“ She cut herself off and shook her head. “Actually, never mind, I don’t wanna know.”

“Hey, if it wasn’t for that audition we would’ve never met Sam.” I replied with a wave of my hand. “Still think you two would look super cute together, just saying.”

“Oh my God, no. That’s never gunna happen.” She said sternly. I took a glance up at her and saw the pinkness in her cheeks. I don’t know why Quinn was so guarded all the time, but she should really give him a chance. Sam’s a nice guy and he’s also become one of my best friends, third to Quinn and Bella of course. It’s confusing; I see the way she looks at him and I know how he feels about her. Just get together already!

“Yeah, you say that now..” I mimicked her reply from earlier. Her head shot up as she attempted to give me her death glare, but she could never hold that look with me.

“Just drop it Britt.” She said, her shoulders dropping in defeat.

“Oh, so you can tease me about Santana but I can’t with Sam?” I huffed with my hands on my hips. “You’re being a hippo.” She stared at me with questioning eyes, her forehead wrinkled with confusion.

“Did you just call me a hippo?” She asked with an eyebrow quirked up.

“Yes, yes I did.” I answered triumphantly. 

“Yeah, Britt, I’m not getting it..” She said with a shake of her head then narrowed her eyes back on me again. “Hippo?”

“Yes! Hippo, like hypocrite!” I answered matter-of-factly as I watched her mouth and ‘ohh’. “Geez, and I’m the st-“

“Britt. Don’t even finish that sentence.” She said sternly then looked over at the clock on the wall. “Oh! You should probably get out of here soon, it’s almost 3:30.” I looked in the direction of the clock near the sink, but got frustrated when I couldn’t read what all those lines meant and decided to just take her word for it. I took off my apron and hung it on the hook before running to the bathroom to change into my dancing clothes. I had about 20 minutes to get ready and be at the place of the audition so my adrenaline was definitely pumping now. I sprinted pass Quinn to grab my water and took another glance at the clock near the sink.

“Ugh, why do we even have that?!” I groaned and dug into my pocket for an easier way to find the time.

“That’s why we have the digital clock on the wall over there, B.” Quinn laughed and nodded in the direction of the other clock.

“Right. Well, that’s just silly to have two clocks.” I replied blatantly. “Anyway, I better go now. I don’t wanna be late.”

“Yeah, okay. Good luck, you don’t need it!” She waved then gave a thumbs up to me as I closed the door behind me. I decided to walk there since it wasn’t really that far away and it was a good way to work off some of my nerves. Mike said the place was called Showtimes, he said something about his girlfriend was a bartender there and that the owner was looking for better back up dancers. I never heard of the place, but I was really hoping it wasn’t another strip club. After a 15 minute walk, I arrived at the entrance. It was a gaudy looking building with: red ropes set up along the side wall, red carpet laid out between the wall and the ropes, and a huge flashy sign that reminded me of those vintage movie theater signs with all the colorful lights that read ‘Performing Tonight And Any Other Night: Rachel Berry’. I stared up at the sign thinking how amazing it would look at night when all the lights were on, so cool. I walked in and was instantly met with a tall muscular looking guy with tan skin wearing a well fitted dark grey tux and an overly confident grin on his face.

“You must be Brittany Pierce.” He said as he offered his hand to shake. “I’m Noah Puckerman.”

“Nice to meet you.” I replied politely as I shook his hand. He smiled and turned on his heels and flicked his wrist to signal me to follow him.

“Yeah, Mike told me you were a really good dancer.” He said as we walked down a narrow hallway that wasn’t really brightly lit and it kind of made me nervous. He looked over his shoulder as if he was expecting a reply from me. I gulped and nodded slightly. He laughed and pushed open a door that was very well lit, almost blindingly bright. I squinted my eyes, trying to readjust to all the light before I trip over something or run into the guy. “Sorry, I’m getting an electrician to come check out those hallway lights tomorrow morning. Damn things never work.” He said with a breathy laugh then directed me into this studio like room with tons of mirrors and a hardwood floor. I instantly felt myself ease up a bit at the familiar environment that I didn’t realize the others in the room. I slid my foot across the wood with my eyes closed, like I was testing the water before jumping into the pool, then rolled onto the tip of my toe and did a quick spin to see if I had to worry about my shoes squeaking against the floor. I didn’t; the spin was smooth and for a second I forgot I was being watched.

“Oh yeah, I like her already.” The elf looking boy said, bringing me back to reality.

“Sorry.” I muttered as I looked down at my feet timidly. Noah placed a gentle hand on my back and chuckled.

“No worries, you’re here to show us you can move. I’d be upset if you didn’t do a little twirl or something.” He said reassuringly then pointed over to the others in the room. “That fruit loop is Kurt, Rachel’s stylist.” He pointed at the elf that was waving his hand at me and smiling. “That goof is Finn, Rachel’s bodyguard.” He pointed at the oversized guy with dopy grin as the guy nodded over at me. “That princess is Sugar, Rachel’s makeup artist.” He smiled over at the girl who was lounging on the couch reading a magazine who peeked out the top of her sunglasses at the sound of her name. “And-“

“Hello, pleasure.” A tiny brunette came out of nowhere and greeted me with a toothy grin. “I’m Rachel Berry.” She curtsied and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“Yeah, and that’s Rachel.” Noah said nodding to the small girl before leaning into whisper, “Sorry, she’s a little full of herself sometimes.”

“Oh, like you’re one to talk!” She groaned and stomped off to sit next to Sugar. “Well, let’s get this thing going. I haven’t got all day!” Noah rolled his eyes at the girl and nodded to Kurt who then walked over to a large sound system.

“Okay Brittany, we’re just going to play the music and you just have at it. We’re just looking to see if you can adapt.” I smiled and made my way to the center of the room. What he didn’t know was that improv was my specialty. “Alright Kurt, go ahead.” Soon music filled the room and I just stood there for a minute just trying to find the rhythm. I knew this song, I’ve practiced to this song, this audition was in the bag! I let my body move freely to the music, letting my limbs glide through the air, my feet sliding across the floor as my hair swirled around me. I was only really getting into it for about a minute when the music was cut off.

“Woah.” The room breathed out in unison. I looked around at the crowd as practically everyone had the jaws hanging. Noah stepped forward clapping his hands.

“Holy shit, you are so hired!” He exclaimed. Now it was my turn to for my jaw to drop.

“S-S-Seriously?” I stammered. “I mean I only danced for like a minute..”

“Exactly, that’s all it took! You are definitely hired.” Noah restated as the rest of the group cheered me on. Tears welled up in my eyes and I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt. “Woah, don’t cry. Uhh, Kurt get your rainbow self over here!” Kurt skipped over and put his arms on my back comfortingly.

“Happy tears?” He asked quietly as he dipped his head low to find my eyes. “Wow, you’ve got some really pretty eyes.” He complimented that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I looked up at him then threw my arms around his neck. “Oh, she’s a hugger!” He announced sounding a little shocked. I thought about removing my arms, I was sort of bad when it came to the rules about personal space, but to my surprise I felt his arms on my back.

“Alright Prancy, let go of my new hot dancer.” Noah’s voice rang out over us and I let my arms fall to my sides.

“She’s not for your team, Noah, sorry.” Kurt said with an eye roll and bumped me with his hip. I was never ashamed of my sexuality; even after I came out to my parents they just shrugged and said ‘thought so’. I mean, it wasn’t the first thing I announced when I met someone knew but I’d never deny it if someone ever asked.

“Wait, how’d you know?” I asked with a laugh and narrowed my eyes at him. “Are you a secret agent that’s been following me around since the day I was born?” He laughed and shook his head then picked up my right hand and sprawled my fingers out.

“Hands.” He said with a cheeky grin that made me blush as I snatched my hand away.

“Wait, really?” Noah asked with his brows furrowed.

“Yeah, totally. I like pee glitter and rainbows.” I answered bluntly that made Kurt laugh again.

“Join the club, sweetie.” He said as he rubbed at my back then looked over at Noah. “I love this girl already!”

“Darn, well that’s all good! Just no lady sexin’ in the dressing rooms.” Noah shrugged then went to his office to get some paperwork for me to fill out. After about 30 minutes I was back at the apartment I shared with Quinn and Bella.

“Britty! Britty! Britty!” I heard a familiar little girl’s voice squeak from a far. I shut the door behind me and took off my shoes as I walked further into the house to find the source of the voice. “Lemme go, mommy, I wanna see Britty!”

“Wait, Bella!” Just as I passed the living room, a very naked 4 year old came bounding around the corner at full speed.

“Britty!” She squealed as she hopped excitedly at my feet with her arms raised above her wet head.

“Hey Peanut, streaking already?” I asked as I picked the girl up in my arms. “That’s not supposed to happen till your college years, trust me, I know.”

“Britt, do not go telling my child about your streaking days.” Quinn huffed as she rounded the corner with her hair pulled up in a ponytail as she held out a bright pink towel for Bella. “She is way too young for that.” I handed over the girl to Quinn so that she could finish the rest of her bath. I watched as Bella held on tight to her mom’s neck as she hauled her back to the bathroom. “Baby, you can’t go running out of bath time like that..”

“Ooh, you’re in trouble..” I teased as I wiggled a finger at Bella who just giggled away in her mom’s arms.

“Britt! Don’t instigate!”

“Boo, I don’t even have an iphone so that doesn’t even make sense!” I yelled back and went to go change into something other than sweat pants and a loose shirt. A few minutes later Bella came out fully clothed and dry and crawled up onto my lap while I was watching tv. “Hey Bells, how was preschool?” I asked as I ruffled her short blonde hair. The little girl went on to talk about all the fun new games they played and all the friends she was making. I couldn’t help but smile at her innocence, everything was new for her and she was just beginning to experience it all. So exciting.

“Oh Britty? Did you talk to that pretty girl yet?” She asked with hopeful eyes.

“You always ask me that.” I laughed and focused my attention back on the tv.

“Britty! You didn’t answer the question!” I smiled down at the girl and nodded my head ‘yes’. She squealed then started bouncing in my lap as she flooded my ears with questions about the Latina. I couldn’t help but let my mind wander back to the conversation I had with her earlier today, though it only lasted about 10 minutes, it was the best 10 minutes of my life.

“Are you in love now, Britty?” Bella asked with a smirk.

“Geez, you’re just like your mom.” I whined and tossed my head back against the couch.

“Relax Bella, don’t talk Brittany’s head off.” Quinn said as she plopped down on the other side of the couch. I gave her a confused look, but before I could say anything, Bella was already on it.

“Mommy, that’s silly. You can’t talk anybody’s head off..” The little girl said as she folded her arms over her chest in a way that practically screamed Quinn.

“Woah, that was so weird.” I laughed and looked down into Bella’s hazel eyes. “I’m gunna start calling you mini-Q.” She pouted and buried her head in my stomach. I hated when she pouted so I began tickling her sides until she started smiling again.

“S-Stop Britty, I’m g-gunna p-potty all over y-you!” I instantly pulled my hands back and watched as the girl crawled over into Quinn’s lap. “I got you!” She winked and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck.

“Meanie.” I said and poked out my tongue at her but the girl just giggled away and sat down in Quinn’s lap.

“So how’d the audition go?” Quinn asked as she brushed her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“Okay I guess.” I shrugged. “I mean, they hired me after dancing for just a minute. No biggie.”

“WHAT?” Quinn choked, causing Bella to look up at her mom worriedly. “You got the job?!”

“YEAH!” I screamed with a big smile.

“AHHH!” She yelled and bounced on the couch in excitement as Bella looked at both of us like we were crazy.

“Mommy, stop, what’s wrong? Do you have to potty?” She asked innocently as she cupped Quinn’s cheeks in her tiny hands. Me and Quinn looked at each other and laughed. “What is wrong with you guys? You’re being silly..”

“Sorry baby, we’re just super happy cause Britt got a dancing job!” Quinn said to her daughter who was anxiously waiting for an explanation.

“A dancing job?” The girl asked in awe as she looked over at me with wide eyes. “You’re gunna be famous now, Britty?”

“Not quite yet, Peanut, but maybe one day.” I answered and sat further into the couch. “One day.”

“Are you gunna tell the pretty girl about your new job?” She asked with her head cocked to the side.

“Yeah, are you?” Quinn mocked with a sly grin as she mimicked her daughter’s movements. I mean, I could always invite her to one of the performances or something. That would be cool! Then again, I don’t want that Brooke girl to get angry with her for watching me dance. I don’t condone cheating, if that even count as cheating. But Santana did say she wasn’t her girlfriend so maybe it would be okay. Why am I even thinking about this, I haven’t even had my first day of work there yet!

“I don’t know, maybe..”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s almost time, Britt!” Quinn chirped as she pointed her chin in the direction of the digital clock on the wall. I came out of the back room holding a box of more cups, trying to take a peek at the time when my shoe caught the edge of the crate that was sitting on the floor causing me to lose my balance. I dropped the box and flailed my arms about, stretching for some type of brace which ended up being Quinn’s body.

                “Whoops, sorry Q.” I mumbled as I regained my balance and looked down at all the spilled cups and pouted.

                “For someone who’s such a great dancer, you sure are clumsy sometimes.” She laughed and bent down to help me restack the cups. “Hey, stop pouting it was an accident.” She teased and bumped me a little with her shoulder causing me to smile. “There we go, don’t want Santana to see you with your lip all poking out when she comes in.” She winked and glanced up at the clock again. “10 more minutes!”

                “You seem more excited to see her than I am.” I laughed and picked up the box and set it on the back counter. “Back off, I saw her first.” I said and narrowed my eyes at her. She laughed and threw her arms up in defeat.

                “Not my type, Britt, so you don’t have to worry about that.” I gave her one last warning glare and nodded.

                “Well, it’s Wednesday.” I huffed and leaned against the counter on my elbows.

                “Yeah? So?” Quinn asked skeptically as she came to stand next to me.

                “Wednesdays mean that she won’t come in till 12:45.” I shrugged and stared longingly out the window.

                “Oh wow, Britt, that’s not creepy at all.” She said as she patted on my head before walking off. “You even know her schedule? Creeper.”

                “Observations, they’re just observations.” I defended myself and I stood straight up and spun around to face Quinn. She had her hands on her hips, her lips curled in a smirk.

                “No, that’s just love..” She cooed and scrunched her nose at me.

                “Ughh, don’t start that again.” I groaned and focused my attention on the 3 customers that walked in, none of which were the Latina I had been anxiously waiting for though I knew she wouldn’t be in for another 3 hours. I heard Quinn mumble something but I didn’t catch what she said, probably more teasing about Santana. “Hi, what can I get for you?” I greeted cheerfully when the young lighter haired brunette girl approached the counter.

                “Hey, uhm..I’ll just get a hot chocolate.” She answered timidly as she glanced up at me with shy eyes. I watched as the other two behind her; another young girl with long curly blonde hair and a lanky boy with shaggy brown hair, huddled together and giggled. I looked at the girl in front of me then back at the other two. I wondered if they were all friends or something and if so why were they laughing at the girl? It wasn’t any of my business so I looked back down at the teen and smiled.

                “Okay cool, what size?” I nodded and pointed over at the cup sizes. I saw the teens behind her poke at the girl’s back and watched as she threw a glare over her shoulder at them.

                “Uhh, sma-tall..tall.” She stuttered and looked back at me shyly.

                “Alrighty, sma-tall it is!” I joked, somewhat hoping to calm the girl since she was obviously nervous for some reason. My plan backfired as I watched her cheeks turn a bright pink and spun around to hit the lanky boy who was trying to stifle his laughter. I was probably just embarrassing her even more. “Can I get a name?” I asked as I picked up one of the cups and flicked off the cap of the marker, ready to write. I tucked some hair behind me ear and focused on writing on the cup, but looked up when I didn’t hear her speak. “Name?” I asked again.

                “Uhhh, H-H-Heather..” She stuttered again. I concentrated on the cup in my hands and attempted to spell out her name. All I got was ‘H’ and ‘E’ before finishing the name with scribbles.

                “Mmkay, Quinn will bring it out to you in a second.” I said after handing back her change and watched as the other two followed the girl over to the other counter to wait, constantly whispering to each other and stealing glances at me. Kids these days, so weird. I shrugged and looked back out the window hoping that maybe Santana would go off schedule and come in early. Quinn handed the nervous girl her drink and I watched as the three left the shop.

                “Wow Britt, you are totally oblivious.” Quinn breathed as she came by my side and looked out the window too.

                “Huh? No I’m not!” I choked out offended. “Actually, I don’t even know what that means..”

                “That girl definitely has the hugest crush on you.” Quinn joked as she nodded to the threesome who kept looking through the windows from the outside.

                “Really?” I asked a little confused.

                “Yeah! She turned red every time you looked at her! I mean, it’s inevitable B. You’re smoking!” She laughed and shook her head. “It was cute though.” 

                “Huh, I guess I wasn’t really paying attention.” I shrugged. I was definitely not interested, especially when they were just some high schoolers. That’s gross.

                “Too busy thinking about Santana?” She teased and poked me in the cheek.

                “Nooo.” I lied and crossed my arms over my chest.

                “Uh huh, sure.” She winked and walked off into the back room.

 

_2 hours and 56 minutes later;_

                “It’s almost time, Britt!” Quinn cheered as she hopped excitedly at the sink. “For real this time. See, look at the time! 12:41!” I was working on controlling my nerves whenever it was nearing the time for the Latina to make an appearance but with Quinn bouncing around like a Bella when she had to pee wasn’t really helping.

                “Quinn. Control yourself.” I said sternly more so trying to take my own advice but one look at the time had me just as nervous as that teenage girl from earlier. “Oh, whatever.” I sighed and hopped around with Quinn for a couple seconds before pulling away when I heard the bells chime.

                “Here we go. I’m going to go check on the newbie, she’s been in the back for awhile now.” Quinn whispered in my ear and disappeared into the back room. I gulped and tried my best to steady myself on the counter as the Latina sauntered up to the register. Since today was Wednesday, she had on a tight black knee-length skirt that clung to her curves in all the right places and a light grey button-up long sleeve shirt with the cuffs rolled up to her forearms, the first few buttons were undone displaying just enough cleavage so it wasn’t slutty. She always wears black and light grey on Wednesday. The sound of her high heels clicking against the wooden floor as she entered through the door made my heart race for some reason. Even from afar, I was drawn to the deepness of her dark brown eyes. I watched as her cheeks bunched up and her lips pulled into a grin. The smile nearly knocked the wind out of me but I remained standing.

                “Well hello there, Brittany, no food fights today?” The sound of her voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand and I automatically felt my body tensing. I smiled down at the counter shyly, attempting to hide my flushed cheeks, before looking back up at her. “You alright?” She asked with a little bit of concern in her eyes. I pressed my lips tightly together and nodded slowly.

                “Mhmm.” I mumbled. I had no idea why it was so hard for me to form words all of a sudden. I swallowed back that lump in my throat and licked my lips. “I-I mean, yeah..I’m alright.” I stuttered and watched as the girl cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at me.

                “You sure?” She asked skeptically. “You’re not sick are you?” Her lips curled into a smirk as she glanced at me sideways. I shook my head ‘no’, and tried to smile my best at her. “Oh, okay just checking.” She shrugged and looked up at the menu board behind me. As she studied the menu, I took the moment to admire her jaw line and how defined her collar bones were. I felt the urge to reach out and run my fingers along them, wondering how soft her skin was but I decided against; that might make me look a little weird and I definitely don’t want to give her any more reason to think that then I already have. Too late, she caught me staring.  “So, what am I getting today?” She asked with a grin as I struggled to keep cool. Focus, Brittany, focus.

                “Uhm, well did you like the Pumpkin Spice Latte?” I asked shyly with a little shrug and peeked up at her hoping she wouldn’t notice my flushed cheeks.

                “Yeah! It was really good.” She replied happily. “You’re totally right, I should change it up every now and then.” She shrugged and dug in her purse for her wallet. “So from now on you’ll decide what I’ll order.”

                “Really? But what if I pick something you don’t like?” I asked with wide eyes but she just shrugged it off.

                “Then I won’t let you pick that one for me again.” She said as she looked up at me with kind eyes, different from her usual stormy ones that made her seem so mysterious. “But I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t pick anything I wouldn’t like. I trust you.” I felt my breath hitch at her words. _I trust you._ She probably didn’t mean anything special by it, but I definitely felt honored. “So what’ll it be for today?”

                “Hm, sounds like something I should be saying.” I laughed, feeling a little bit of my nerves ease up the more we talked. “Well, you like chocolate right?” She nodded. “Hm, how about the White Hot Chocolate?” I suggested. “Have you had that before?”

                “Nope, but I’m sure I’ll love it if it’s chocolate!” She replied happily and handed me her credit card. “Let me get a tall one and throw in a Ham and Swiss Panini too.” She added as she pointed over at the display case to the sandwich. I nodded and looked around to see if Quinn was done talking to the newbie, Christy, yet. She wasn’t, well she probably was but she just chose to hide back there so I would be the only one who could serve the Latina. She’s sneaky like that.

                “Is it to-go?” I asked behind the coffee machine as I filled her cup with the hot chocolate.

                “Nope, I’ve got a little more time than usual.” She answered as she scrolled through her phone. I was a little shocked because after her order she’d rush out; she always seemed like she was in a hurry. I wasn’t complaining though, more time to be in her presence.

                “Okay, here’s your drink.” I said as I slid the cup on the counter to her. “I’ll get your sandwich in a sec.” I shuffled around to the case, grabbing a white square plate in the process, and pulled out the Panini. “Mmkay, here you go.” I looked over to see her frowning at her phone; just like when she was talking on the phone to that Brooke girl, I didn’t like seeing her so upset.

                “Oh, thanks.” She said, her voice came out as a whisper, I don’t think she meant to sound like that though by the way she cleared her throat and smiled up at me after speaking.

                “Yeah, no problem.” I smiled and watched as she took a seat at a two-seater table near the windows. I watched as she stared out into the busy streets, almost longingly. I instantly wanted to know what had the girl so distraught but I knew that it was none of my business.

                “Psssst..” I straightened up and let my eyes flicker from side to side. “Psst, Britt..” I looked down at the bag of coffee beans in my hand and pulled it to my ear.

                “Hello?” I said suspiciously, the bag of coffee beans still an inch away from my ear.

                “Really, Britt?” This time I knew who’s voice it was and spun around to face Quinn who was hiding in the doorway of the back room. “I’ve told you before, coffee beans don’t talk..”

                “Hey! You were a little freaked out too when you heard whispers and no one else was here but me!” I replied defensively, my arms folding over my chest as I narrowed my eyes at her. She just laughed and shook her head.

                “Whatever.” She huffed with a smile then glanced past me at Santana. “She’s sitting alone.” I looked behind me to see if she was referring to Santana.

                “Yeah.” I shrugged, not really getting why she was telling me that. “So?” She let out a sigh and shook her head again at me then shouted over her shoulder into the back room.

                “Hey newbie! I’m sending Britt on her lunch break now, cover for her.” Quinn glanced back over at me. “You’ll thank me later.” She said confidently and waved her hands for me to go.

                “It’s not nice to keep calling that poor girl ‘newbie’, she has a name..” I said quietly as I took off my apron and reached for my lunch I had brought from home.

                “Whatever. Go sit with her!” She whispered as she hopped excitedly in place. I rolled my eyes at her behavior. I was usually the playful one, but when it comes to my crushes Quinn definitely beats me.

                “She probably doesn’t want to be bothered, Q.” I tried to suggest but Quinn wasn’t having any of my excuses. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me with one of the looks she used on Bella when she’d refuse to go to bed on time. “Ugh, fine..” I huffed and quietly walked over to the girl. My palms were heating up again the more I got closer to her. Get it together, Pierce, you can do this! “Uhm, c-can I sit with you? I don’t like sitting alone..” I asked sweetly, and just for good measures, added my puppy dog eyes and pout that no one could ever resist. She looked up at me, blinking a couple times, then nodded.

                “Uh, y-yeah.” She stammered and cleared the space across from her on the table for me. “It’s always nice to have someone to sit with.” She smiled over at me as she sipped on her drink. “By the way, super good.” She said, wiggling the cup in her hand as she took another sip. “You’ve got a gift there, Brittany.”

                “I do?! Where?” I asked excitedly, looking on the floor from side to side. I heard her laugh and looked up to see her eyes tightly shut and her face all scrunched up. My heart fluttered at her cuteness.

                “Sorry, I meant figuratively speaking..” She said as her giggling calmed. I nodded understandingly; I was never good at catching those kinds of jokes.  There was a new silence over us as she stared out the window again with that same look of despair in her eyes. I felt the urge, no, the need, to comfort her but I wasn’t sure how. I fiddled with my hands in my lap before pulling out my lunch, a fried peanut butter and banana sandwich. Quinn always makes the best pb&b’s, they started off being just for Bella when she went to school but I grew a liking to them as well. Plus, she doesn’t like it when I use the stove without her ‘supervision’, something about too many ‘close calls’. It’s whatever though; she makes them better than I would anyway. I peeled away the aluminum foil, the crinkling sound catching the attention of the Latina as I took a bite. I felt eyes on me so I slowly looked up at her and grinned. “What’s that?” She asked puzzled.

                “Fried peanut butter and banana sandwich.” I answered with a wad of food bulging at my cheek. I watched as her brows furrowed and assumed she’s never had one before. “You wanna try it? It’s really good.” I suggested and waved the sandwich at her teasingly. She eyed the sandwich as if almost considering the offer, but then shook her head.

                “Mm, nah..I’ve got my own sandwich to finish.” She replied and took another bite of hers. The phone vibrated against the table and I watched as she stared down and it. Whatever she was looking at got her flustered again as I saw how she clenched her jaw and purse her lips together.

                “Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked with concerned eyes without even thinking. She looked up at me and the muscles in her jaw seemed to relax. I didn’t notice that I was leaning towards her on my elbows so I quickly shuffled back against my seat and apologized. “S-sorry, none of my business. Sorry.” I shoved as much of my sandwich into my mouth in hopes that it would prevent anymore word vomit and maybe the girl wouldn’t yell at me for being nosy.

                “That’s okay.” She said with a smile and turned the phone over so that the screen was face down. “It’s kind of refreshing to meet someone that seems so..sincere.” There was that look in her eyes again, but I wasn’t sure if it was sadness or something else. She was unreadable. “You should really take smaller bites, you look like a chipmunk.” She laughed as she stared at my bulging cheeks. I quickly chewed and swallowed so that I was able to talk again.

                “Chipmunks are cute though..” I defended, my lips uncontrollably forming into a pout as I stared down at my half eaten sandwich. I heard her giggle again and I looked up to see her looking happy again.

                “Yes, chipmunks _are_ cute.” She mumbled looking down then glanced up at me.“You and that pout.” She teased and shook her head with a smile. “You must do a lot of damage with that look.” I tried to fight off the heat that was quickly creeping up on my cheeks and bit down on my bottom lip. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever before I decided to break the trance and look over to the counter where Christy, the newbie, was standing. I felt the table shake and looked down to see Santana rolling her eyes and reaching for the phone. I watched as she brought the phone to her ear and the muscles in her jaw tense up again. “What? *pause* Yes, I read them. And? *pause* I really don’t want to talk about this right now, Brooke. *pause* Just stop. We’ll talk about this later.” She hung up the phone and brought a hand to her forehead kneaded at her brows with her fingertips as she let out a deep sigh. I felt uncomfortable, like I had listened in on a conversation that I wasn’t supposed to hear even though I only heard Santana’s replies. I looked back over at the counter where Christy was and saw Quinn was now standing by her side watching me intently. I gave her a confused look but all she did was wave her hands for me to do something. But that’s the thing, I didn’t know _what_ to do!

                I was only confident I was good at two things; one was dancing and the other was making pep talks. With a sudden rush of confidence, I inched my hand across the table and placed it on hers. At first, the touch was electric, but after the sudden shock of actually feeling her cool skin against my warm fingertips I calmed down a bit. “Hey..” I said in a soft voice as I dipped down to find her eyes. She looked up at me through her thick eyelashes and did a half grin. “Don’t let them get the best of you.” I rubbed a circle on the back of her hand slowly. “I know we barely know each other, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.” I said. “I’m a good listener, promise.” I smiled at her genuinely hoping that I’d see a smile out of her.

                I did. “Thanks, Brittany, I’ll keep that in mind.” She replied with a grin and glanced at the time. “Shit. I’ve gotta start heading back to work now.” She huffed and stood up to throw her trash away then turned back to face me. “Thanks for keeping me company. See you tomorrow, Chipmunk.” She winked and headed out the door. I sat there a minute just pondering her new nickname for me. I thought back to what she said earlier. _Yes, chipmunks are cute._ Did that mean she thought I was cute? Or just chipmunks are cute? My thoughts ran circles in my head as I continued over thinking the new name for the rest of the day while putting up with Quinn’s constant teasing about the ‘love of my life’ and our ‘first date’.


	4. Chapter 4

_Three Weeks Later;_

                I was at the Showtimes studio getting some of my stretching done before the rest of the other back up dancers showed up. I always show up about 15 minutes early just to get warmed up because the choreographer now never made us do warm ups even though it’s like the most important thing to do before practice. Less injuries, you know? Anyway, I’ve come to really love the job even though I think I could choreograph better than that Shue guy. I’m not being cocky either; it’s just some of the dances don’t even go well with the music. Maybe it’s just me, but when I dance I like to listen to the story of the song and move my body to that rather than solely on the beats.

                “Hey Brittany, what are you doing here so early?” Noah’s voice startled me as he walked casually into the mirrored room. “Oh, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you.” He laughed and threw his hands up defensively.

                “Oh it’s okay, I was just getting lost in my thoughts.” I mumbled and looked back down at my out stretched leg and leaned to it with my arms aiming for my toes. “I like to do a little more warming up before everyone else comes in.” He crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned against the wall.

                “That’s some good work ethic you got there.” He complimented. “How do you feel about Shue?” I looked up to find him staring down at me intently. I didn’t know what he was trying to ask so I just shrugged my shoulders.

                “I don’t know, he’s nice I guess. But I told you I’m gay, remember?” I replied and switched legs to stretch again. He laughed, his shoulders bouncing with each chuckle.

                “Uh, not what I meant..” He said with the shake of his head. “I mean, do you think he’s a good choreographer?” I gulped, I didn’t like where this was going.

                “Uhm..” I mumbled but I really didn’t want to answer. I didn’t like talking about someone behind their back like that. What if what I say got him in trouble? Or worse, fired?

                “It’s okay Brittany.” He said softly. “I was just asking because I’ve seen you dance on your own, freestyle, and it’s so much better than what that douche comes up with.” He shrugged and shifted his weight on the wall. “Have you ever choreographed before?” I stopped stretching and looked up at him with wide eyes.

                “What are you trying to say?” I asked slowly. I definitely don’t want to be responsible for that guy getting fired, let alone stealing his job!

                “I’m saying, do you want to be the new choreographer for the girls?” He asked with a grin. I was speechless, I’ve only been working here for about 3 weeks, there’s no way he couldn’t find a better replacement. “I really think you’d do a great job.”

                “I-I uhh..I don’t want to steal his job.” I stammered, feeling my brows furrow as I spoke. “I just wouldn’t feel right about that, especially since I’ve only been here 3 weeks.”

                “Don’t worry about that, Brittany.” He replied and took a seat up against the wall, facing me. “I’ve already talked to him beforehand.  He doesn’t even like choreographing; he’s more of singing guy.” I felt my whole body relax at hearing that Noah had already talked to him and if I agreed to the job it wouldn’t take the guy by surprise.

                “Are you sure you want me to do it?” I asked in disbelief. “There isn’t anyone else?”

                “Totally, you’re just the person for the job!” He answered confidently and stood up. “So, you in?” I pondered the thought for a moment.

                “Yeah, I’m in.”

 

_4 Hours Later;_

               

                After knowing that I wasn’t really ‘stealing’ anyone’s job, I became extremely excited. I had already changed up some of the previous routines on my own so today’s practice was mostly showing the rest of the girls what I had come up with. They actually really liked the new choreography which helped calm my nerves of being the one in charge. Right after the talk with Noah, I really wanted to call Quinn and tell her but most of the girls started filing in and I ran out of time. Plus, I would much rather tell her in person so I could see the look on her face.

                As soon as practice ended I was running down the street, dodging pedestrians as I held my phone to my ear. “I’m not telling you what it is yet!” I said into the receiver.

                “Well can I at least get a hint?” Quinn asked with a huff. I could sense she was probably getting impatient ever since I told her I was stopping by work to tell her a surprise.

                “No, no hints!” I replied, my voice wavering a little. “Okay fine, it has something to do with dancing..” I heard her squeal and had to pull the phone away from my ear it was so loud.

                “YOU GOT A PROMOTION!” She yelled then I heard her voice a little further away from the phone. “What newbie? I can’t celebrate?” She said harshly and it made me roll my eyes but I wasn’t going to scold her again since she guessed my secret on the first try.

                “Wait, how did you know? Are you psycho?” I asked suspiciously, catching the eyes of the people who walked by me.

                “What the hell?” Quinn asked. “Oh, psychic. No Britt, I’m just a really good guesser!” She cheered. “I can’t believe you got a promotion so fast! So proud of you.”

                “Thanks Quinn.”

                “Wait, are you going to work both jobs?” She asked. I didn’t even think about that, but I had to keep working at The Coffee Shop, I just _had_ to.

                “Yeah, I’ll work at The Coffee Shop during the mornings and work at Showtimes at night.” I suggested. “I have to keep my job at shop though.”

                “Santana?” Quinn asked. I didn’t even need to see her face; I knew she’d be giving me that narrow eyed smirk.  I was nearing the building so I decided to speed up my running.

                “Well duh! How else am I supposed to run into-“ The door of the shop flung open and I ran straight into it, dropping my phone and falling hard on my ass. I grabbed at my nose and instantly felt the liquid running down my hand. It hurt; I felt my eyes starting to water at the pain. I didn’t know what hurt worse, running into the metal part of the door face first or falling hard on my butt.  I looked up through my watery eyes and froze. “her..”

                “Holy shit, Brittany!” Santana squealed and kneeled down in front of me, setting her coffee on the ground beside us and reaching for my forearms. “I’m so sorry!” She said staring into my eyes then down at my blood covered hands. “Shit, you’re bleeding..”She mumbled and scrambled to dig inside her purse. “Here, take this and tilt your head up.” She handed me a wad of napkins and pushed my hands up to my nose as I titled my head. She sat back and took in the sight. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” The concern in her voice sent shivers through me; I didn’t even feel the pain anymore. All I that mattered was having her this close to me and tending to my nose.  

                “s’okay, I was the one that ran into the door.” I said weakly as I tried to smile, but she wouldn’t see it anyway since the napkins were in the way. I looked down at my clothes and realized it looked like I had just killed someone. My breath hitched again when I felt cool fingertips tilting my chin up.

                “Keep your head tilted, it’ll stop the bleeding.” She said, still cupping my chin though I had already let her move my head up. I didn’t complain I loved her little touches already; she could linger on my skin forever. “You should really change your clothes before cops start getting suspicious.” She said with a grin. “You live close by?” I nodded and pointed behind her.

                “Yeah, just a couple blocks down that way.” My words were sort of muffled due to the pressure I was putting on my nose as I tried breathing out of my mouth. She looked over her shoulder and nodded.

                “Okay, I’ll walk you there.”

                “No, you don’t have to. I’m sure the bleeding’s st-“ I attempted to remove the napkins and look into it but she had already cupped my chin again and made me look up.

                “Keep your-“

                “Head tilted, got it.” I cut her off, nodding.

                “And it’s the least I could do; I was the one behind the door anyway.” She huffed and picked up her coffee. “Plus, it would be kinda hard walking with your head tilted up like that.” There was a little bit of playfulness in her voice that time; it made me smile. She wanted to walk me home, she cared for my safety.

                “Yeah..I’d probably trip over something.” I shrugged and watched as she stood back up and offered her hand to me. “I’m clumsy as it is anyway.” She let out a breathy laugh and hoisted me up.

                “Oh, your phone.” She pointed to the ground where I had dropped it. I saw it from the corner of my eye and went to reach for it. I guess with the napkins blocking my view, I didn’t see she was already leaning into grab it also. We ended up bumping heads.

                “Sorry..” I apologized embarrassingly as I stood up quickly to let her pick the phone up. I watched her rub at her head before standing up all the way and offering me the phone.

                “Wow, you really _are_ clumsy.” She laughed.

                “Told you.” Thank God, the napkins were covering up half my face; I could feel my cheeks burning.

                “It’s all good; just don’t let it happen again.” She warned, I couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not so I straightened up and looked towards the sky. “Brittany, I’m just kidding.” She said, as she placed a hand softly on my back.

                “R-Right, yeah I knew that.” I stammered and began the walk home. It was about a 10 minute walk, but the whole time, Santana kept her hand pressed against my back. She was probably just doing that so she could direct me since I was pretty much walking blind, but I enjoyed the feeling of her on me. “I’m on the second floor.” I said as she held the door open for me and guided me through.

                “Okay, sounds good.” She nodded and hopped into the elevator with me. Once inside, I finally noticed the coffee in her hand. I mean, I saw her put it down earlier but it never really registered in my head.

                “Oh, what kind did you get?” I asked, pointing down at her cup.

                “Uhm, back to the usual.” She shrugged and looked down at her cup. “You weren’t there to order for me.” She looked up at me and smiled. I don’t know why, but it made my knees weak so I had to look away.

                “Yeah, I picked up another job but I’ll still be there most mornings.” I replied. I didn’t know why I was telling her that, she didn’t need to know about my life. But something about her made me feel like I could tell her whatever I wanted, and it didn’t seem like she minded.

                “That’s cool, what do you do now?” She asked as the elevator doors opened and I lead the way to the apartment door.

                “Make yourself at home.” I said when I unlocked the door then went to throw out the napkins and washed my hands. “Oh, and I was hired as a backup dancer a few weeks ago but I actually just got promoted today as choreographer.” The excitement from the new position was still evident in my voice when I told her. I was a choreographer now!

                “Wow, really? Congratulations!” She said with a big smile as she followed me into the room. “I always pegged you for a dancer.” She shrugged. How would she know if I was a dancer if I never even danced around her before, let alone talk about it? I mean, it was just a few weeks ago that I found out her name. Yeah, she’s been coming into the shop for awhile now but I was always too scared to ring her up, even make her drinks and because of that Quinn refused to tell me her name. She said if I was going to act all shy then I’d have to find out her name on my own. Obviously that wouldn’t happen, or happen fast enough since Quinn practically forced me to talk to the Latina that one day. “Awh, she’s cute.” She cooed as she looked up at the various pictures of Bella from when she was born till now. I walked over to stand behind her and looked up at all the pictures too. Quinn took most of them; photography is sort of her dirty little secret. “You have a lovely family.” She complimented and set her eyes on a picture of me and Quinn with Bella in her lap. “Your girlfriend is also very pretty.”

“M-My who?” I practically choked out.  She spun around and stared at me confused.

“What? Not your girlfriend?” I shook my head ‘no’ and watched her bring a hand to her brows and a smile for on her lips. “Your sister, right?” She asked with a laugh almost sounding embarrassed.

                “No, well almost.” I shrugged. “She’s my best friend and Bella” I pointed at the little girl in Quinn’s lap. “She’s Quinn’s daughter.”

                “Ohhh, wow.” She sighed and turned back to the pictures. “I just assumed that you guys were together, there are so many pictures of just the 3 of you.” She added with a breathy laugh.

“Yeah, we’re all each other’s got since all of our family is back home in Ohio.” I replied with a shrug. “I could totally see how you’d think that though.” She looked back at me and smiled.

“ Well I’ve learned my lesson, don’t assume everyone’s gay.” She laughed and stared back at the pictures.

                “No well, she’s not gay but I am.” I assured her, almost answering too quickly. I’m not usually so straight forward like that, but I didn’t want to lose my chance with her if she thought I was straight.

                “Oh.” She sounded surprised and spun around to face me. “Well, lucky me.” I instantly regretted throwing away those napkins because my flushed cheeks were now on full display. Does this count as flirting? I’m going to count it as flirting.  “Only joking.” She laughed and looked around the room. “So where’s the bathroom? I need better lighting to make sure I didn’t break your nose.”

                “But it wasn’t-“

                “My fault, got it.” She mocked my reply from earlier. I smiled and led her to the bathroom. I sat down on the closed lid of the toilet seat while she cupped my chin and inspected my nose. I didn’t know where to look since she was inches away from my face so I settled on her eyelashes. They were so long and full, it made me a little jealous since mine weren’t really like that. “They’re fake.” She mumbled without looking away from my nose.

                “Huh?”

                “My eyelashes, they’re fake.” She replied again then looked up to stare into my eyes. There was that trance again where it seemed like time stood still. I involuntarily licked my lips and accidently took a peak down at her full ones. Her voice broke the spell as she stood up fully. “Well looks like your nose isn’t broken, it’s probably gunna get pretty bruised though.”

                “Are you a doctor?” I asked innocently as I looked up at her; she shook her head ‘no’. “Oh, you sound awfully like a doctor.”

                “Nah, but my dad is. He _wanted_ me to be one though.” She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Geez, how come you didn’t tell me I look a hot mess?” She teased as she combed her fingers through her hair.

                “I had my head ‘tilted up’ the whole time, remember?” I joked back, I didn’t know where this sudden boost of confidence came from but I was entirely grateful for it. I looked over at her running her fingers through her deep brown hair as it landed softly on her shoulders. “You’re still beautiful though.” I pressed my lips together the instant the words left my lips. I really needed to learn how to think before speaking, it’s never been one of my best features. She slowly turned to look at me.

                “You think I’m-“ Her phone began ringing loudly, echoing against the walls in the bathroom. She looked down at the phone and clenched her jaw. It was probably Brooke again, I thought. “Excuse me.” She said politely and left the bathroom to answer the call but I could still hear her talking. “I know you’re sorry. *pause* yes, I got your gift that was delivered to the office. *pause* Do I think it was a little inappropriate that you sent me fucking lacy panties to my workplace? Yes I do. *pause* Can you ever think about anything besides sex?”

                I felt my cheeks starting to heat up again; this was definitely not a conversation I should be listening to.

                “Damnit Brooke, fine. You wanna talk? Then let’s meet up right now. *pause* Oh you’re busy doing what? That slut from that bakery you love so much? *pause* Whatever, I’ll talk to you whenever.”

                I _knew_ it was Brooke she was talking to. I really wanted to meet that girl just to give her a little piece of my mind. How could she treat such a nice girl like Santana so badly?  Then again, I don’t know anything about their relationship. She must be incredibly hot if Santana still continues to put up with her. It’s none of my business though. I took a deep breath and stared down at the bathroom rug.

                “Uhm hey, I’ve got to get going now.” Santana said as she poked her head into the bathroom. Her voice was soft now, almost delicate sounding. I looked up and saw the sadness in her eyes. I never liked seeing her upset.

                “Is everything-“

                “Okay?” She said finishing my sentence which has become some sort of habit now. “Never been better!” She announced sarcastically, her tone switching to sound a little harsh. I don’t think she realized the change and instantly apologized. “I should get going before I start taking out my frustration on you.” She huffed and turned away from the door. I got up and followed her to the entrance.

                “I can walk you down if you’d like?” I asked softly, not sure if she’d snap on me again. I knew it wasn’t me she was mad at though so I didn’t really think too much of it.

                “No, that’s okay.” She said and picked up her purse and coffee. “I’ll see you around, Pink Cheeks.” She smiled and closed the door behind her, leaving before I could even say goodbye. _Pink Cheeks_ , there goes another nickname. I reached up and ran my fingers along my cheek bones and let out a sigh then spun around to look for my phone hoping that Quinn hung up after I fell. I looked at the screen to see I had a new message.

_Quinn: Saw the whole thing, told you your clumsiness would come in handy one day! Go get her, Lovergirl! ( ;_

 I rolled my eyes but couldn’t help smile at my best friend’s teasing. If only it were that easy, to just come in and sweep the Latina off her feet and somehow convince her that I’m the better choice. I don’t know much about her, but I do know that I’d never make her feel the way that Brooke girl does. I’d never let those full lips of hers curl into a frown. Never.


	5. Chapter 5

_A Couple Mornings later;_

Quinn was off today, something about taking Bella to some doctor’s appointment or something, so it was just me and Christy working. I didn’t understand why Quinn was always so mean to the girl; I didn’t see anything wrong with her. She always did her share of the work, never caught her texting in the back room, she even offers to sweep up the dining area without me asking her to. I guess Quinn sort of misses bossing people around like she did in high school before she got pregnant. I glanced over at the clock; Santana should be coming in any minute now. I looked at my reflection in the shiny metal of the coffee machine and made sure I looked okay. I had my hair down today since it was a little colder out than usual and wore my favorite yellow knit beanie. I walked over to the register and leaned on the counter looking down at my hands when I heard the clinking of the bells. I looked up anticipating seeing Santana walk through, but instead saw those three teenagers from a couple weeks ago. After Quinn told me that she thought that one of the girls had a crush on me, I noticed her coming in more often.

                “Hey Heather!” I greeted and let my eyes fall on the two behind her. “Hey Heather’s friends!” I watched them all giggle and poke at each other until the now blushing Heather finally walked up to me. “So hot chocolate again?” I asked and pulled out her usual sized cup. She nodded and handed over her money. “Alright, Christy will bring it out in a sec.” I said cheerfully and watched the group walk slowly over to the other counter, sneaking looks at me every now and then. I shrugged my shoulders and let out a deep breath. Kids these days. I heard the bells chime again and perked up. This time it _had_ to be Santana.

                “Britty!” Bella squealed as she attempted to run to me, pulling Quinn along behind her. She was no Santana, but I’m always happy to see Bella. I walked around the counter past the group of teens who still had their eyes on me and scooped up the little girl in my arms.

                “Hi Peanut!” I said happily and kissed the top of her head. “Did you come here to visit me?”

                “As soon as we left the doctor’s office she was so set on coming to visit you at work.” Quinn said as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder the reached up to brush through the back of Bella’s hair. “Show Brittany what you got at the doctor’s office, baby.” I looked down at the huge grin that was plastered on the little one’s face as she held out a lollipop and a few stickers.

                “What’s all this?” I asked and sat the girl up on the counter as I looked at what she had in her hands.

                “I gotta lolly cause I was so good when I gotta shot.” She said happily. “I didn’t even cry, Britty.” Her voice was stern as she looked up at me with this serious face.

                “Oh, so tough just like mommy.” I said and glanced up at Quinn who was rolling her eyes at me. “What else you got there?”

                “Stickers!” She squealed and sprawled out all the stickers on the counter and explained each one to me before handing me one with a killer whale on it. “You can have this one, I know you like whales.” She said and offered me the sticker.

                “Awh, how sweet of you Bella!” I cooed and poked at the spot just under the collar of my shirt. “Can you put it on for me?” She nodded excitedly and slapped the sticker on. “Do I look cool now?”

                “So cool.”

I looked up to see Santana standing off to the side of Quinn with a soft smile on her lips. I instantly blushed and looked away from her.

“Britty, why’s your face so red? Are you sick?” Bella asked and cupped my cheeks with her tiny hands. I couldn’t help but laugh at her adorableness. I guess Santana couldn’t either because I heard her giggling as well.

“Come on baby; let’s go get the newbie to make you some hot chocolate before you embarrass Britt any further.” Quinn said as she scooped the girl up and walked over to the register.

“H-Hey.” I stammered and waved at Santana awkwardly. She just smiled again and stepped closer to me.

“That was really cute.” She said. “I mean, you interacting with Bella. You’re really good with kids.” I smiled down at my fiddling hands and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s what Quinn says.” I answered and watched as the group of teens scampered off to sit at one of the far tables, not missing a chance to steal another glance at me.

“Horny teens.” Santana muttered as she glanced at the group passing us. “That one seriously has the hots for you.” She laughed and nodded over to Heather.

“Yeah, they’re always in here now.” I sighed and realized I wasn’t standing behind the counter but off to the side where the extra napkins and forks were. “Oh, did you wanna order?” I asked and shuffled over to stand behind the register. “I mean, what are you craving for today?” I watched as her eyes seemed to darken a bit and heard her mumble something. “Sorry, what? She just shook her head looking down at the counter, almost like she was trying to hide that smirk.

“I mean, just wanky.” She laughed and I felt like I missed the joke. I looked down at her confused but she just waved me off. “It’s nothing you need to know about. I’m kind of feeling for something hot.” I gulped at the way she said the word. _Hot._ I knew she was just talking about the temperature of the coffee, but looking at her and the darkness in her eyes had me thinking of something else.

“Uhm, well how about a Skinny Carmel Macchiato?” I asked.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll try one of those.” She answered and pulled out her credit card.

“Venti?” I asked , already reaching for the cup.

“You know me so well.” She teased as I handed the cup to Christy and told her the order.

“Hey Britt!” Quinn called from one of the tables where here and Bella were seated sipping at the drinks. I walked around the counter and pass Santana to see what was up. “Sam said he wants to go out tonight to celebrate your big promotion.”

“Oh yeah, that sounds like fun! Where at?”

“He said he wants to see your work and I’m kind of curious as well.” She answered as she split a blueberry muffin in half and placed it on a napkin for Bella. “Here you go, baby.” I watched as Bella’s eyes lit up at the snack and focused my attention back on Quinn.

“So you want to take me out to celebrate at my own work?” I asked with a chuckle.

“Well, _Sam_ wants to, yes.” She said and then flickered her eyes over to Santana who was still waiting for her drink. “You should invite her out too.” She said in a whisper.

“Quinn, no.” I said sternly. “We don’t even know each other that well.”

“Which is why you should ask her!” She replied in a hushed voice.

“Mommy, why are you whispering?” Bella asked curiously as she took another bite of her muffin.

“Nothing Bells.” She said with a smile and wiped away the crumbs on Bella’s chin before setting her eye back on me. “If you don’t ask her, I will.” My eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” She smirked. I narrowed my eyes on at her, but there was no beating Quinn when she had her mind set on something.

“Hey Britt, you’ve done it again!” Santana cheered as she wiggled her cup in her hand. “Best. Thing. Ever.” I smiled over at her before I felt a kick in my shin.

“Invite her or I will..” Quinn sang as she brought her drink to her lips. I seriously thought about inviting Santana, but when my mouth opened to speak nothing came out. Quinn saw this and took it as a sign of my defeat. “Hey, Santana , right?” Quinn said politely over to the girl.

“Yeah, Quinn I assume?” Santana said as she walked over to us. I tightly shut my eyes hoping I’d teleport to the back room and away from this train wreck that was about to happen. “And Bella?” She  said and smiled over to the little girl who just giggled in response.

“Mhm, well I just wanted to say thank you for walking Britt back home yesterday and made sure she was alright.”

“Oh yeah, it was the lease I could do after-“

“I told you, it wasn’t your fault.” I said quickly cutting her off. Quinn smiled up at both of us and laughed.

“Yeah well, I’m sure she told you about her promotion she got yesterday?” Quinn asked.

“Oh yeah, I’m pretty sure she told anyone within listening distance.” She laughed and glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

“Cool, well we’re going out with another one of our friends tonight to celebrate. Did you maybe want to join us?” Quinn used one of her ‘look at me, I’m so sweet and innocent’ smiles that usually worked on pretty much everyone when she wanted something to go her way. Santana looked over at me with raised eyebrows. God, I wish I had the confidence to do the talking. Let me try.

“Y-Yeah, it would be really fun if you’d come.” I managed to choke out without blushing.

“Hm..where you guys going?” She muttered trying to keep from smirking again.

“Showtimes.” I said, trying to regain control of the conversation so it didn’t seem like Quinn was doing all the talking. “ _They_ want to take me out to celebrate at my own job.” I laughed and shot Quinn a glare.

“Oh, you work at Showtimes?” Santana asked in awe. “That’s funny; I thought I’ve seen you dancing there a few weeks back. For Rachel Berry, right?”

“Woah, how do you know?” I asked shocked at all the information she was giving. “You’ve been there before?” I watched her nod.

“Yeah, a few times. I know a lot of people who work there.” She shrugged.

“So, you’ll go?” Quinn piped in anxiously, her wonderful control of her patience striking again.

“Oh sorry, I’ve got plans already.” She said with her lips pouted as her nose scrunched up. I felt sad for some reason. I really thought I had made some type of progress, I guess not. She was probably going on a date with Brooke or something. I doubt it; Brooke would never do something nice for Santana like that.

“That’s okay.” I said quietly and couldn’t bring myself to look at the girl anymore. “Maybe next time?”

“Don’t worry, Brittany.” She laughed, placing her hand gently on my shoulder. “I’ll see you sooner than you expect.” Sooner than you expect? What was that supposed to mean? I looked up at her to see her smirking again. “Hey, I’ve gotta go now.” She said staring at her watching then turned to Quinn and Bella. “It was nice meeting you, Quinn.” She said with a polite smiled then walked around to pat on Bella’s head. “You too, Little One.” She smiled as I watched Bella wiggle in her seat from talking to the Latina. Then Santana looked up at me. “See you later, Brittany.” She waved and headed out the door.

“Who was that mommy, why she make Britty’s face turn red?” Bella asked innocently. Quinn just laughed and pointed over to Brittany.

“It’s her crush.” She whispered to the little girl. “But it’s a secret, so don’t tell.” Bella nodded seriously and zipped her lips before looking up at me with extended arms. I smiled down at the girl and picked her up.

“Britt, was that girl the one you always talk about?” Bella asked quietly. I nodded with a grin. “Oh, she’s really pretty. Is she your girlfriend yet?” The innocence of the question made me laugh.

“Nope, not yet.” I smiled. “I think she has a girlfriend right now.” Bella nodded. I always loved talking to Bella about this kind of stuff, for some reason this 4 year old was very understanding when it came to love. Or maybe it was just her innocent answers that made everything seem so much clearer to me.

“Ohh..” She mumbled with a pout then looked up smiling again. “I like her.” She shrugged and wiggled out of my arms to run over to Quinn.

“Yeah, me too.” I sighed and headed back around the counter to help Christy with the line of customers.

 

_Later That Night;_

                I was actually pretty excited about going out with Sam and Quinn tonight, I really needed a way to get my mind off Santana. Plus, it’s been like weeks since the three of us have had a grown up night out since we usually have to bring Bella along with us. I was in the middle of getting ready when I heard a knock on the front door.

                “I got it!” I heard Quinn yell and went back to fixing my makeup. I was wearing a short black off the shoulder dress that fit snug to my hips and thighs but loose around my torso. I never liked wearing all black since I love colors, but I Quinn said it really brings out my blonde hair. I slipped on my high heels and grabbed my clutch the headed out to the living room.

                “Oh hey, Marley!” I greeted when I saw the babysitter talking with Quinn about Bella. She looked over at me and smiled. I always thought she was pretty; she had bright blue eyes like mine but her hair was brown. Which I found weird because I’ve never met someone who had blue eyes and wasn’t blonde. But whatever, she was the only one besides our close friends that Quinn ever felt comfortable leaving Bella with. Probably because Marley lived two doors down with her mom and if anything ever happened to Bella Quinn knew exactly where she’d find her.

                “Hey Brittany!” She waved then pointed down at my heels. “Cute shoes.” I followed her finger down to my feet and nodded.

                “Thanks!” I said happily and walked over to Bella who was coloring. “What are you drawing there, Peanut?” I asked trying to interpret the drawing.

                “Nooo, don’t look at it yet!” She yelled and slapped her hands over the picture. “It’s not finished, go away!” She stared up at me with stern eyes so I slowly backed away with my hands up in defeat. I don’t know why, but the harshness in her voice kind of made me feel a little sad. I guess Quinn saw me walking off like a kicked puppy and walked over to Bella.

                “Bella!” Quinn snapped. “You do not yell at Brittany like that.” She said sternly and stared down at the girl with her hands on her hips. “Go say sorry.”  I didn’t wanna look over at Quinn disciplining, I always hated when she’d yell but I know if she didn’t Bella would never learn. I leaned on my elbows on the kitchen counter staring down at my phone when I felt tiny arms wrap around my bare legs. I looked down and saw Bella staring up at me with a big pout.

                “I’m s-sorry, Britty.” She said apologetically. “I just wanted the picture to be a surprise..” She mumbled then buried her face into my leg. I looked down at the girl as I felt wetness on my skin. I bent down and picked up the girl, brushing hair out of her face.

                “It’s okay, Bella.” I said with a smile and kissed her forehead. “Don’t cry, honey.” I wiped away the little tears with my thumb as she gave me a weak smile. “That’s not a real smile!” I teased and started tickling her sides until she started squealing with laughter and begged me to put her down. Quinn and Marley watched the whole thing and shook their heads at me. “What?” I asked with a shrug.

                “You really can’t stand seeing that girl cry.” Quinn laughed while Marley nodded with her in agreement.

                “Not-uh!” I protested with my arms crossed. “I can’t stand seeing _anyone_ cry..” I said with a smirk. “Unless they’re happy tears, those ones are okay.” The two girls laughed then Quinn gave Bella one last kiss goodbye as we headed downstairs where Sam was waiting.

                “Ow! Ow! Don’t you ladies look lovely?” Sam called as we approached him leaning on his car with his hands in his pants pockets. “Is that a new sundress, Quinn?” He asked in his flirty voice as he leaned off the car and opened her door.

                “Oh Sam, stop.” Quinn said modestly and hopped in the front seat of the car. I could’ve sworn I saw her blush when he opened the door for her, but maybe it was just my imagination. We arrived at Showtimes at around 9, just in time for the performances to start. Thursday nights were like open mic nights where anyone could go up and sing or dance or whatever which is why I was off. I had never gone to one of the open mic nights, but Rachel, before going off to talk about how great she was, said that there was some pretty good talent.

                “Let’s hit up the bar first, I wanna get my ladies some drinks!” Sam cheered and draped his arms around me and Quinn’s shoulders as we walked over to the bar.

                “Hey Brittany!” The Asian bartender said as she poured a shot for another customer. I narrowed my eyes at her trying to remember her name since her face did look a little familiar.

                “Really? It’s Tina..” She sighed and slid the glass over to one of the guys at the end of the bar.

                “Right! Yeah, I knew that!” I tried to say convincingly but I’m pretty sure the glassiness in my eyes told a different story. She smiled and nodded then looked over at Sam.

                “What can I get for you?” Sam looked over at me and then at Quinn.

                “Uhh, give her an Apple Martini.” He said as he nodded over at Quinn. “This one will get a Long Island Iced Tea.” He said nodding at me. “And I’ll just get a Sprite.” Sam dropped his arms from around us as he dug in his back pocket for his wallet. I looked around at the crowd of people surrounding the stage and knew that we should better get our seats quickly.

                “Hey, I’m gunna find us a table.” I said to my friends. I saw Quinn about to follow me but I stopped her. “Help him carry the drinks.” I said with a wink. I was just trying to get her alone with him. I started my way over to an empty table when I heard a familiar voice.

                “Brittany! Over here!” I spun around and saw Rachel sitting with Kurt and some greasy haired guy in a circular booth. I walked over and smiled.

                “Hey, what’s up!” I greeted the threesome.

                “Nothing, nothing, just about to see if anyone can outshine me.” Rachel shrugged and nodded in the direction of the stage. “You here alone? You can sit with us if you want.” She said kindly and patted the space next to her.

                “Oh no, that’s okay. My friends are over at the bar, I was just trying to find us an empty table.” I replied and pointed over to the empty table that was now filled. “It’s pretty busy in here, is it always like this on Thursdays?” I asked when I saw there weren’t any more empty tables. Rachel and Kurt nodded in unison.

                “Always!” Kurt sighed dramatically. “But hey, how many people are you with? You guys can sit with us if you want.” Kurt suggested and waved his hand at the booth. “There’s a lot of room, Rachel’s compact and so is Blaine.” Kurt teased as he pointed at the two. Oh, Blaine! I knew I recognized those bare ankles from somewhere.

                “Are you sure? I don’t wanna impose or anything.” I said nervously.

                “No, no, the more the merrier!” Rachel cheered and slid around the booth to sit next to Kurt and Blaine.

                “Alright, I’ll just wave them down.” I said as I spotted Sam and Quinn walking over with our drinks. Everyone introduced each other and slid into the booth. I sat next to Rachel while Quinn sat next to me and Sam sat at the end. The lights dimmed a little signaling the start of the performers. The first couple singers were really good, even Rachel made good comments at the end of their performances. I looked around at the people I was sitting with at the booth and felt my cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. I loved having my friends from one job hanging out with my other regular friends, I always liked when everyone got along.

                “Are they together?” Rachel whispered in my ear and nodded over at Quinn and Sam. Sam had his back to Quinn as she rested her chin on his shoulder, watching the singers. I smiled at their cuteness and shook my head.

                “Nope, but they should be right?” I whispered back. Rachel nodded in agreement.

                “Definitely, they’re adorable together.” She replied in a hushed voice. We all sat in silence again as we watched the announcer walk up to introduce the next singer.

                “Alright guys, you all know her; she’s a regular with that super sexy raspy voice!” The guy announced and a half the crowd stood up and started clapping loudly. “Here’s Santana Lopez.” My jaw dropped when I heard the name. It couldn’t be the same Santana, there’s hundreds of people with that name. I waited anxiously for the singer to walk out on stage. Nope, it was the same Santana. My eyes widened and I felt like I was about to pass out from excitement as she walked out and sat down on the stool in front of the mic stand.

                “Oh, she’s really really good.” Rachel commented with her eyes set on the stage. Quinn looked over her shoulder at me with a just as shocked expression, but I couldn’t move. I just kept staring up at the stage waiting to hear what she sounded like.

I watched as she adjusted the mic lower and licked her lips then pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She scanned the crowd then looked down at her hands and smiled before griping the mic with her left hand as the pianist played the first few notes.

 _When the rain_  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

“Wow.” I said breathlessly as I stared on at her singing. Her voice was so smooth and soulful with just the right amount of rasp. I swallowed thickly as she sang on. She was amazing and she’s only sang one verse. __  
  
When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no - one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

There was so much pain in her voice for such a beautiful loving song. I mean, that’s what the song was about right? Love? About how much you love a person and all the things you’d do to show that person how you feel, right? I couldn’t help but wonder why she wore a look of sadness if this was supposed to be a happy song. __  
  
I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong

The more I listened to her words, the more I felt like she was reading my mind. The lyrics seemed to hit so close to home with me. I propped my elbows up on the table and rested my chin in my hands as I focused only on her. __  
  
I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue and  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
You Know there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

Even from far away, I could see that tear roll down her cheek as she sang the last line. I wanted so bad to walk over and wipe it away for her, but I was sort of trapped between Quinn and Rachel. I almost climbed over the table to get to the girl on stage, but I didn’t want to interrupt the song. I just don’t like seeing people cry like that. I watched as she tightly shut her eyes, almost like she was pushing away some deep thought, and sang, switching her grip on the mic to her right hand as she lifted her left and held it in the air around her stomach. __  
  
The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change  
Are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet

She dropped her left hand on her thigh and opened her eyes again as she sang the first line a little higher, showing off that she doesn’t only sing in that low soulful tone. I don’t know why, but it made me feel proud to watch her up there. She definitely owned the spotlight right now. __  
  
I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love  
  


                She gripped the mic with both hands as she sang the last verse. Her eyes were focused on the crowd of people closest to the stage but then she looked up and I could’ve sworn she was staring right at me. I dropped my hands and sat back against the booth and stared back, still not sure if she was looking at me. But just in case she was looking at me, I smiled and nodded my head as she was nearing the end of the song. I watched as her lips pulled into a smile, the first smile through the whole song, and looked down back down at the crowd closest to her. The song faded out and everyone clapped.

                “Thank you.” She bowed and walked off stage. I was momentarily frozen. She smiled after I smiled, does that mean she was looking at me? Or maybe she just smiled like that because of something else. I don’t know, but I had to find out.

                “Wow, she was amazing!” Sam clapped and turned to look at the rest of our expressions. “I mean, like wow!”

                “Yeah, she was very good.” Quinn said as she turned to face me and smirked. “Who knew she could sing like _that_ , right Britt?”

                “Oh, you know Santana too?” Rachel asked as she turned her head to look at me. I felt like all eyes were on me and I didn’t like it.

                “Uh, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.” I muttered and tried pushing Quinn and Sam out before she could embarrass me.

                “You want me to go with you?” Quinn asked with that same smirk on her face.

                “NO!” I said a little too quickly. “I-I mean, no. I’m fine.” I said trying to recover, but Quinn just laughed and winked at me before sitting back down to talk with our new friends. I wish I watched to see where Santana had gone after she made her way off stage; I was practically just wandering around now. And it didn’t help that it had gotten even more crowded.  I tried my best not to bump into anyone, but there were just too many people. I was so focused on weaving my way around this one group of people attempting not to step on anyone’s toes or elbow someone that I accidently backed into someone behind me.

                “Oh, I’m sorry.” I apologized as I looked up from watching where my feet were going and to the person I had collided with. There was that slow motion again. I looked down at the person’s feet, black opened toed high heels, up their legs, which were tanned and toned, then up their torso, taking in the tight grey dress they were wearing, and then finally looking at the face. I blinked a couple times to register the Latina’s eyes as she smiled brightly up at me.

                “We’ve got to quit bumping into each other like this.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

                “Y-yeah..” I said in a shaky voice then shook my head and took a step back. “I didn’t know you sang!” I exclaimed with a big smile. “You were amazing!” I watched as she smiled down at the floor. Even though it was dark, I could still see her cheeks reddening at the compliment. “I mean, like you were so good!”

                “Th-Thanks.” She stutters? What? I felt a little more confident now that I wasn’t the only one who gets nervous. There was this awkward silence between us where we just looked at each other smiling.

                “I-uhm-Can I buy you a drink?” I asked, my heart racing at my sudden boldness. I watched as she licked her lips then focus on something over my shoulder. “What? Is there a spider?” I asked frantically and spun around trying to see if anything was crawling on me, but nothing was there.

                “No..” She laughed and shook her head.

                “Yeah, I figured.” I sighed, way to go embarrassing yourself again Brittany. “So how about that drink?” I asked a second time with hopeful eyes. 

                “No thanks.” She said and that answer was like a punch in the gut.

                “Wh-What? Why not?” I asked, my bottom lip involuntarily jutting out. She smiled and looked down at her feet again taking a deep breath before looking up at me.

                “You and that pout.” She teased and crossed her arms over her chest. I was still looking at her waiting for an explanation. She rolled her eyes with a smirk and continued.“Because, I think your boyfriend is waiting for you to go back.” She said and nodded over at Sam and Quinn who were peeking over the booth chair. I laughed and shook my head.

                “What? Sam? Ew, no. I mean he tried, but just no.” I rambled, still laughing at her thought. “Plus I told you, I’m gay. Like, I _only_ like girls. That’s it.” She pressed her lips together suppressing another smile.

                “Oh right, I forgot about that.” She said. “Well, I guess I will take you up on that offer then.”

                “Sweet!”

 

15 Minutes Later;

               

                After buying her a drink, she followed me back over to the booth and squeezed in next to me. I practically downed half my Long Island Iced Tea just to calm my nerves. Each time her shoulder would brush against my arm it was like a jolt of electricity shook through my body. I started introducing her to everyone, but to my surprise she already knew Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine so Sam was the only one she’d never met.

“Alright hold up, so you’re telling me that you met Sam at a stripper audition?” Santana asked with a breathy laugh, I nodded. “I’m just- how the hell? Why were you even there?” She asked with her face all scrunched up in that cute way when she was confused about something. I guess it was the alcohol kicking in because for some reason I wasn’t really all that nervous now.

“The add said _exotic_ dancers not strippers.” I shrugged nonchalantly. Everyone was laughing now, even Santana.

“She didn’t know exotic dancers were fancy talk for strippers.” Quinn clarified, out of breath from all the giggling.

“Exotic dancers and strippers are different!” Sam protested as we all looked at him for an explanation. “Exotic dancers don’t take their clothes off, strippers do, hence the name _strip_ pers.”

“So are you an exotic dancer or are you a stripper?” Rachel asked with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

“uhh, exotic dancer.” Sam said, his voice missing the confidence needed to persuade the girl.

“Not-uh, you always take your clothes off!” Quinn objected as she turned around to face him then looked back at Santana. “He does, I’ve seen him do it.” The seriousness in her voice made the whole table laugh. She was totally drunk. “What?”

“Whatever! Like I said, I didn’t know exotic dancers weren’t the ones on the broadway version of Lion King.” I huffed and sat back against the booth, accidently brushing past Santana’s shoulder. “I mean, I considered it.” I shrugged again and caught the sound of Santana choking on her drink. I sat up a bit and patted on her back. “You okay?” She wiped her chin with her finger and nodded.

“She was definitely _not_ going to be a stripper. I would not allow that.” Quinn said sternly as she swayed in her seat when she tried to sit up. She was definitely a little tipsy; Quinn never could hold her alcohol well.

“What’s wrong with strippers?” Sam asked offended. Quinn rolled her eyes and slumped into his chest.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Quinn said sweetly, her words were starting to slur a little though. Sam grinned down at how Quinn was leaning into him. I felt Santana nudge me and beckoned me to lean to her.

“Are they together?” She whispered. I was temporarily stunned by how her breath tickled my neck. The nerves were coming back again. I reached for my glass and took another gulp.

“Nope, I wish though.” I sighed, looking at the two whispering to each other. “They look cute together, right?” I asked and turned to face her. I didn’t realize how close we were, our noses were like an inch a way from each other’s.

“Why don’t they go out then?” She asked, not backing away from her current close position. My eyes flicked from hers to her lips then back at her eyes.

“Don’t know. Quinn’s got a lot of walls.” I shrugged. “Very guarded ever since Bella.” Santana seemed to understand the way she closed her eyes slowly and nodded.

“So he’s not the-uh-the dad?” She asked lightly as she focused on the two.

“Oh no. He loves Bella though, but not the biological dad.” I answered. “She’s actually never told me who it was.” That seemed to shock the Latina as she sat back a little.

“You don’t know your best friend’s baby daddy?” She asked a little confused.

“Nope. She said it’s not important because Bella has all these other people in her life who love her and care for her more than he would have.” I replied.

“Hm, makes sense I guess.” She mumbled. “What about you?”

“What? Do I have a baby daddy?” I asked with wide eyes.

“What? No..” She laughed and shook her head. “I meant are you dating anyone?” My palms grew warm at the questions and I quickly felt the alcohol losing its effect on me.

                “Uh, no.” I muttered. “What about you?” I asked even though I already knew about this Brooke girl. “I always hear you talking on the phone to someone named Brooke, is she your girlfriend?” I was shocked at how direct my question was, but I really needed to know. I saw her jaw set at the mention of her name and watched her slowly close her eyes again.

                “So you’ve been eavesdropping, have you?” She said with a smirk and narrowed her eyes at me. The look made me gulp.

                “Uh n-no, I mean it’s kinda hard not listen when every time I see you you’re on the phone.” I tried to defend myself but all she did was laugh.

                “Easy, I’m just joking.” She laughed and waved her hand. There was that silence again.

                “You never answered my question..” I replied.

                “Uh, it’s complicated.” She sighed and sat back against the seat. There was sadness in her eyes again, like when she was singing on stage earlier. I really wanted to cheer her up, but I didn’t know what to do.

“How?” I asked, sincerely interested but I thought maybe I was asking too much. “Sorry, I’m not trying to be nosy. You don’t have to tell me, it’s none of my business.” I rambled and looked down at my lap embarrassed.

“It’s okay. I feel oddly comfortable around you.” She shrugged. “I mean, if it was anyone else trying to pry into my love life I’d probably go all Lima Heights on their ass.” Her face hardened as she spoke, like she was hiding behind her walls again but then she turned to me and her face softened. “But you, I don’t think I could ever do that to you. It’s strange.”

“I don’t know what going Lima Heights means, but I’m pretty sure I don’t want to find out.” I said and that made her laugh. “Like I said before, I’m a good listener.” She turned to look at me and grinned. There was another silence where I wasn’t sure if she was going to start talking about the girl or if it was my cue to change the subject. Just as I was about to open my mouth to talk about something else, she spoke.

“Brooke is a pretty much a heartbreaker and I’m the sorry sap that grew a liking to her.” She talked so confidently but her eyes, her eyes told her real story.

                “Oh..” I sighed. “I’m sorry about that.” I replied, my hand moving to pat her knee comfortingly on its own.

                “It’s alright, I deserve it.” She shrugged and took a big swig of her drink. She deserved it? No one deserves to be treated like that. No one. For some reason, it broke my heart hearing her put herself down like that. I didn’t know what she had done to think she’d deserve this Brooke girl’s treatment, but I knew it couldn’t have been that bad. “It’s kind of like karma for me.” She muttered, still not looking away from her glass. Though we were still seated with the group, it felt like we were in our own little world and I sort of liked the way she was opening up to me.

                “What do you mean?” I asked softly, dipping my head down a little to find her eyes. They were stormy again like there were tons of stories just waiting to be told.

                “I-uh-I wasn’t a very nice person back in high school.” She shrugged then took a deep breath. “I was just like Brooke actually. Never caring about feelings or other’s wellbeing, everything was about me and what I needed..” Her voice sounded shaky like she was about to cry or something. On a burst of boldness, I reached over and patted her hand to reassure her that I was still listening. “I took everything for granted and treated everyone, even my friends, like complete shit.” She clenched her jaw tight then licked her lips. “I was the biggest bitch ever.”

                “Well, you’re not like that now.” I said sternly and gave her a bright smile. “You’re super nice and very caring. I mean, who else would walk a stranger home because they didn’t want her to trip because she had to keep her ‘head tilted up’ the whole time?” I asked with kind eyes.

“You’re not a stranger.” She replied. “We’re friends.” Friends, she said that we’re friends! I felt all warm inside at our new label. It wasn’t girlfriends yet, but at least it’s something.

“Well, you’re definitely not a bitch. At least not to me anyway.” I shrugged and watched as she smiled up at me.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Well, Brooke and I started dating a little over 6 months ago.” She’s been putting up with her for 6 months?! How in the world? “She wasn’t always such a pain in the ass. She used to be sweet and caring, but I don’t know what happened.” She looked down at her fumbling hands. “I thought I could change her, but I guess not. She was back to her normal self in no time.”

“Then why don’t you break up?” I asked. Why would anyone want to be with someone for that long if they’re not happy with the relationship?

“It’s complicated.” She muttered again.

“Why?”

“You ask a lot of questions.” She smiled.

“I’m just interested.” I replied. “If I wasn’t happy in a relationship, I’d end it.”

“Who said I wasn’t happy?” She asked with her arms crossing over her chest defensively.

“Uhm, your face every time she calls you?” I answered with a light chuckle. She dropped her arms and smiled at her drink and took a sip.

“It sucks how much I love her.” She sighed. “I keep giving her all these chances just so she can fuck up again over and over.” She sounded ashamed as she set her glass back down on the table.

“That’s not love.” I said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“I know..I’m just being stupid.” She huffed and stared down at her hands. I noticed she didn’t like looking me in the eyes when she talked, she was always looking down. But I didn’t like how she put herself down like that. I used to always get teased back in high school about my grades and being a ‘ditzy blonde’, everyone always called me that word. I grew to hate it and I _never_ hate anything.

“Don’t call yourself that.” I said sternly, she didn’t look up. “Hey, look at me.” I said softly and dipped down to find her eyes. She slowly turned and my blue met her brown. “You’re not stupid.” She pressed her lips together then grinned.

“I guess you can’t help who you fall in love with.” She sighed, looking back down at her glass.

“Guess not.” I replied, staring at how her hair fell around her shoulders, shielding her face from me. I wanted to reach out and brush it away, but I definitely didn’t have enough alcohol in me to try that.

                “Thanks Brittany.” She said softly and squeezed on my hand. “You’re very easy to talk to.”

                I shrugged and wiggled in my seat, “That’s just how I do.” She laughed at my horrible ghetto accent. Her smiling faltered as she looked down at her boobs and pulled out her phone. I thought the whole scene was strange but I guess I was the only one who saw.

                “Speak of the devil.” Santana said showing me who was calling. _Brooke._   “I’ll be right back.” She said and got up, walking in the direction of the bathroom. I turned around to face the rest of the group who were adamantly talking about some musical.

                “Oh, she remembers we’re here!” Kurt teased as all eyes landed on me. “We thought you forgot about us, you were so busy talking to Santana.” I blushed at him calling me out like that, I didn’t realize I was talking to just her for so long.

                “Oh, sorry..” I muttered, feeling a little bad.

                “It’s okay Brittany, he’s just being mean.” Blaine said and bumped Kurt with his shoulder.

                “I didn’t know you knew Santana.” Rachel said with a smile.

                “Yeah, she always comes in to my other work at The Coffee Shop.” I replied and watched Quinn giggle away at some joke she probably told herself in her head.

                “I personally know Brooke, and let me just say, I much rather Santana pick you.” Rachel said with her head cocked to the side. I felt confused again.

                “Wait, you _know_ Brooke?” I asked.

                “Yes, she actually hit on me when Santana first introduced me to her. She really doesn’t have any boundaries.” Rachel sighed. “I feel bad for Santana, she’s definitely changed a lot since high school and being with that girl is just holding her back.” I sort of felt weird for talking about Santana’s relationship while she was away, but I was so interested in how Rachel knew so much.

                “Oh, so you guys went to high school together?”

                “Yeah, she wasn’t very nice.” She laughed. “But she ended up joining Glee club and when she came out to the whole school, she pretty much lost all her HBIC power and Glee club was the only thing she could rely on. We became pretty good friends after.” So Santana was in Glee club in high school, that’s cute. “I like you two together though.”

                “Yeah, I second that.” Kurt chimed in with a hand raised.

                “Mhm, me too.” Blaine followed.

                “Don’t bother, I’ve been trying to get them together for months..” Quinn slurred as she wobbled in her seat as she tried to sit up again, but Sam kept his arm firmly planted around her shoulders to keep her upright.

                “Ugh, how do you guys even-“

                “Oh please Britt, there were practically hearts in your eyes every time she looked at you.” Kurt shrugged.

                “I think she likes you too though.” Rachel added. “She never talks about her ‘other life’ with just _anyone_.” I felt my heart race when she said that. “That must make you _pretty_ special.” I smiled down at my lap timidly. I really felt honored now knowing that Santana didn’t really open up to many people.

                “Oh subject change, here she comes.” Kurt whispered and started back up on their earlier discussion about musicals when Santana slid back into the spot next to me.

                “You alright?” I asked when I saw how she bit down on her bottom lip. It was like I scared her or something when I spoke; she looked up at me with empty eyes. “Santana?”

                “Oh yeah, sorry..just thinking.” She said abruptly. “I’m okay though.” I narrowed my eyes on her knowing that the look on her face didn’t show that she was ‘okay’. She laughed a little and the happiness came back to her eyes again the longer I stared. “Seriously, I’m okay.”

                “Mmkay, just making sure.” I shrugged and smiled back. “You always look super upset when you get off the phone with her.” She gave me a weird look again. “It’s just an observation.” I said and threw my hands up in defense.

                “Okay, okay, I believe you.” She nodded then looked back down at her phone. “Shit, it’s already midnight.” She mumbled.

                “What? You’ve got to go catch your horse and buggy before they turn into mice and a pumpkin, Cinderella?” That made her laugh again. I loved hearing her laugh; it only urged me to be even goofier.

                “Not quite.” She said. “But I do have working in the morning, I’m sure you do too.” She was right; I had to be at the shop at 8 in the morning while Quinn would get to come in around 10.

                “Oh, you’re right!” I said and turned to Sam and Quinn. “We should start heading home; we’ve got work in the morning.” Sam nodded and told Quinn we were leaving. Santana slid out of the booth so that Sam and Quinn could get out. “So this was fun and unexpected.” I told her as we awkwardly stood in front of each other while Sam and Quinn said their goodbyes to their new friends.

                “Yeah, we should definitely do this again some time.” She replied. I felt my stomach flip at the thought of hanging out with her again, I couldn’t help the smiles.

                “For sure.” I didn’t know whether I should ask for her number or wait for her to offer or..

                “So uhm-“ We both said in unison. We both laughed shyly.

                “Can I see your phone?” She asked, breaking the awkward silence. I looked down at my hand and held out my phone to her. She took it and started typing away.

                “Can I see yours?” I asked, if she was putting her number in then I guess it was safe that I could give her mine. She smiled and dipped her hand into her top and pulled out her phone. It was warm to the touch and I couldn’t help but grin at the thought of where this phone had just been. We exchanged our phones back. “Cool! Now we can hang out again!” I said a little too happily.

                “You’re just too cute.” She smiled with soft eyes. I felt my cheeks burn again at the compliment. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said and went to say bye to the rest of the group before leaving. I too said my goodbyes to Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt before following Sam and Quinn out to the car.

                “Someone’s happy.” Sam teased as he laid Quinn down in the back seat of his car, allowing me to hop in the front.

                “I’m always happy.” I shrugged, ignoring what he really meant.

                “Uh-huh.” Sam smirked and started the car then drove us home. After the 15 minute drive, he was pulling up to our apartment building. “You need help with her?” He asked nodding over to Quinn in the backseat.

                “Mm, nah. She’ll snap out of it once the cold air hits her again.” I said and turned around to pat Quinn’s knee. “Come on sleepyhead, we gotta get upstairs.” Quinn grumbled a little then sat up.

                “Alright, I’m up.” She mumbled and smiled over at Sam. “Thanks for taking us out, it was fun like always!” I watched as Sam smiled down at his lap shyly. I stepped out of the car and helped Quinn out before waving bye to Sam one last time.

                “Geez, can you guys just get together already?” I groaned as we made our way to the elevator. Quinn just muttered something under her breath and rolled her eyes. I unlocked the door to see Marley sitting on the couch watching tv.

                “Hey guys, have fun?” She asked when she saw us walk in.

                “Yeah, totally!” I said happily then kicked off my heels.

                “How was Bella?” Quinn asked as she too took off her heels.

                “Perfect like always.” Marley answered then gave me a weird look. “She’s awfully happy tonight.” She said to Quinn and nodded at me.

                “Yeah, I’ll beat out the details from her once I get out this dress.” Quinn sighed and dug in her purse for some cash. “Thanks again Marley, see you later.” She said as she handed the money over to the girl and walked her out. “Alright, talk.” She huffed and eyed me suspiciously.

                “What?”

                “Don’t ‘what’ me; I know something happened tonight with you and Santana.” Quinn said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Spill the beans, Britt.”

                “B-But, I don’t have any beans..”

                “You know what I’m talking about.”

                “Fine.” I huffed and wrapped my arms around myself taking my time before speaking. I slowly looked up at her then gave a toothy smile. “I-I got her number!” I cheered and flashed the new contact in my phone at Quinn. “See, right there! Santana Lopez.” Quinn and I jumped around cheering until we realized that there was a sleeping 4 year old in the other room and decided that we should head off to bed. I changed out of my dress and into some comfy pajamas before snuggling into my bed. I set my phone on my night stand to charge and just as I was about to roll over and fall asleep, I heard it vibrate. I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered who could be texting me so late at night. It was probably Quinn telling me to bring her some water or a trash can or something; she’s lazy when she’s drunk. I reached over and looked at the screen. It wasn’t Quinn, that’s for sure.

_Santana: Hey, sorry if I’m waking you. Just wanted to say thanks for listening to me tonight, I can already tell we’re going to be great friends. Goodnight ( :_


	7. Chapter 7

_2 Weeks Later;_

                “So, are you excited for your date?” Quinn asked as she handed the customer his coffee. I rolled my eyes and shuffled back over behind the coffee machine.

                “It’s not a date, Q.” I huffed for the billionth time. “It’s just lunch with a _friend_.” I emphasized on the word friend since Quinn still couldn’t get it through her head that that’s all Santana and I were right now. Just friends. “Besides, I’m only doing this because she seemed really upset this morning.” I replied as I passed a drink to another customer.

 

_3 Hours Ago;_

“Can you _not_ stare at the clock?” Quinn asked with her arms crossed. “Time won’t go by any faster if you’re staring.” I exhaled deeply and looked away. She was right, I was just being paranoid. I mean, it’s Wednesday. Santana always comes in at exactly 12:45 every Wednesday and it is currently 12:48. She is never late, ever.

                “It’s not that..” I mumbled at the counter. “She’s late, she’s never late.” I heard Quinn stifle a laugh but when I looked up at her she quickly stopped.

                “Britt, she probably got caught up at work or something.” She suggested and rubbed soothingly at my back. “Don’t worry about it too much.” I nodded and stared back out the windows to see if I could see her approaching. Nope, nothing.

                “What if she got hurt? What if she got kidnapped? What if she got abduct-“

                “Britt, you’re thinking too much.” Quinn sighed and went back to wiping down the counters. I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. She was probably right; I was just over thinking it. Just then I heard the clinking of the bells and snapped my head up to see Santana walking in with red eyes. My breath caught in my throat when I saw how upset she looked. I dropped everything I was doing and quickly walked around the counter and wrapped my arms around her. I didn’t think about how much I was invading her personal bubble; I just let my body do whatever.

                “Hey, it’s okay.” I cooed when I felt her body shudder in my arms. She dropped her head on my shoulder and I could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through my shirt. It broke my heart seeing her look so defeated like this, it was different from the usual super confident way she carried herself. “You’re okay.” I whispered again and rubbed at her back like Quinn usually does when I’m upset. The shop was empty right now, but I didn’t want people to see her like this. “Come on; let’s go to the break room.” I said softly into her dark brown hair. I felt her nod against my shoulder and let me pull her away. I caught Quinn’s confused look but I just shrugged at her, not exactly sure what to say. Santana was my priority right now. I sat down with her at the two seater table and handed her a box of tissues. She accepted them with a weak smile as her tears dissipated. “I never liked when people asked me what’s wrong when I’m sad..” I said quietly as I watched her wipe her tears. “It just made me even more sad, so I’m not going to ask.” I could’ve sworn I saw the corner of her mouth twitch in to a grin, but maybe not. We sat in silence for a couple minutes until her crying stopped.

                “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here.” She huffed while dabbing at her eyes with the tissue. “You were working; you shouldn’t have to take care of me like this.”

                “Nonsense, I wanted to.” I replied with a smile. “We’re friends now. If any of my other friends showed up to my work like you did, of course I’d drop everything. I don’t like seeing people cry.” She pursed her lips together and nodded with a weak smile. There was silence again.

                “She blew me off again..” She sighed and looked down at the table.

                “Brooke?”

                “Uh-huh. She promised to take me out for an early lunch today, but she ‘forgot’.” She shook her head with disappointment. “I reminded her last night and this morning, how could you forget?” Her voice grew harsh again like the day when she walked me home. I knew the harshness wasn’t meant for me though so I didn’t take it to heart. “I let myself get excited and shit just to get fucked over..again.” Her jaw clenched tight when she spat the words. It hurt me to see her so crushed, I remember her texting me a couple days ago about this little date she was having with Brooke and how excited she was because they hadn’t gone out in forever. Once again, if it was me; I’d never let her down. But it’s not me she’s crying over so it doesn’t matter. What matters is cheering her up.

                “Well, how about _we_ go out to lunch later then?” I asked with hopeful eyes. “I’m no Brooke, but I can try to be?” I suggested. “Though Sam is the _real_ master of impressions..” I watched as Santana’s eyes lit up with happiness again and a smile spread across her face.

                “No, don’t be like her. I like you better as Brittany.” She said with the same wide smile. I tried hard to keep myself from blushing when I heard ‘I’ and ‘like’ and ‘you’ in the same sentence together.

                “Okay.” I agreed with a nod. “So do you wanna go out for a late lunch instead?” I asked again. “I sort of just came back from my lunch break..”

                “I would love that.”

                “Cool! What time do you get off work?” I asked excitedly. Since we exchanged numbers a few weeks ago, we always talked about making plans to hang out but nothing ever happened.

                “Mm, 4. What about you?”

                “4:15!” I said a little too happily.

                “Okay, how about I meet you back here and we can leave together?”

                “Yeah, sounds good to me!” I replied. We both smiled at each other. “Oh! You must want something to drink!” I said abruptly getting up from the chair to head out. “Come on, we can talk about other _stuff_ later.” I winked and went to open the door but felt cool fingers wrap around my wrist, spinning me around. I felt her slender arms wrap around my torso as her chin rested on my shoulder, pulling me close to her.

                “Thanks for listening to me again.” She mumbled. “I can always count on you to cheer me up.”

 

_Present Time;_

 

                “Whatever you say, Britt.” Quinn called over her shoulder as she reached into the display case and pulled out a muffin then handed it to a different customer. We were slammed today, I sort of wished Christy was here to help out. I even heard Quinn say she was thinking about calling her in a couple hours early since she was supposed to come in when I got off, but she’d never admit to needing the newbie’s help. “Still think it’s a date.”

                “I just want to cheer her up.” I muttered, she was starting to annoy me because she kept saying this was a date when it wasn’t. Santana’s in love with Brooke and love is something you can’t get in the way of. That’s okay though, I’ve waited this long just to be friends I can wait a little longer to be something more.

                “You know what, screw this.” Quinn huffed and reached for the phone. “I’m calling Christy in early.” I smiled at her calling Christy by her real name and not referring to her as ‘the newbie’. I looked over at the clock, one more hour and I get to see Santana again! That was the thought that kept me going through these customers like it was nothing.

 

_An Hour and a Half Later;_

I looked up to see Santana leaning against the wall near the entrance of the shop.  She definitely looked much better than when she came in upset earlier. She waved at me and smiled. “Alright Quinn, I’m out!” I called over my shoulder and pulled off my apron. “See you later, Christy!” I said as I passed the girl standing at the coffee machine. I weaved my way through the crowd of people trying to get to the Latina. “Oh hey, Heather!” I waved as I passed the girl and her friends sitting at a table. “Hey Heather’s Friends!” I smiled and walked past more people until finally meeting up with Santana. “Hi!” I greeted her happily.

                “Hey.” She smiled then looked over to the door. “Ready to go? Actually, you lead the way since this was your idea.” She laughed and held waved her hand out in front of her as she held the door open for me. Once I was finally out of the shop and into the city streets I felt relieved. The combination of a super busy day and the anticipation of hanging out with Santana were really stressing me out.

                “Hm, where to eat?” I thought aloud, tapping my chin with my index finger. “What’s your favorite type of food?”

                “Ooh, that’s a hard one.” She said and furrowed her brows in deep thought. “I’d have to go with uhm, Italian.”

                “Okay, Italian it is!” I replied and started to walk in the direction of the closest Italian place I knew of which just happened to be across the street from me and Quinn’s apartment. It wasn’t that long of a walk, but I enjoyed being close to the Latina none the less. I would try to sneak a peek at her but she’d always catch me looking and scrunch up her face at me then focus back on walking. I loved when she did that, it was the cutest thing ever. There was one more block we had to go but the street was getting pretty crowded. I always had this fear of getting lost so I’d always grab on to Quinn and we’d weave our way through together, but Santana wasn’t Quinn. I had already invaded her personal space once today; I didn’t wanna do it again so I just focused hard on following the shorter brunette as she walked a little ahead of me. I was doing fine following close behind until a flood of people came walking across the crosswalk. I watched as she turned to look at the crowd approaching then turn around and look at me.

                “Here, don’t wanna lose you.” She said and grabbed on to my wrist as she pulled me closer to her then looped her arm with mine. I had to be dreaming because there was no way I was walking down the street arm in arm with the beautiful Latina that I’ve had a crush on for months. “Now you can’t run away.” She said looking up at me with a smile. Yeah, like that was even a thought in my head. We successfully navigated through the mob and were back on a less crowded street, but we were still walking arm in arm. I didn’t mind though, obviously. We neared the restaurant doors so I reluctantly dropped my arm and reached for the door. I held it open for her and gestured for her to walk through.

                “After you, my lady.” I said in my best butler voice as she walked through and tossed me a smile.

                “And they say chivalry is dead!” She laughed and waited for me to walk in behind her.

                “Mm, nah. I don’t think it is.” I shrugged and walked over to the hostess. “Two please.” The older woman nodded with a smile and waved her hand to follow her to a small booth near a window that faced the bustling streets.

                “Your waiter will be out in a jiffy!” She said and laid down our menus.

                “Jiffy..” I smiled down at the menu laughing a little to myself. “like the peanut butter..”

                “Mm, I think that’s just Jif..” Santana said as she looked down at her menu. I shrugged, sounds the same to me. “How’d you know I love this place?” She asked as she looked up from her menu.

                “Everyone loves Breadstix.” I said peeking over the menu at her. “Do you already know what you’re ordering?” I asked when I saw her put down the menu and look out at the window.

                “Mhm, what about you?”

                “Nope, I don’t like ordering the same thing twice.” I replied and ran my finger down the list of dishes. “What are you getting?”

                “Uh, Chicken Parmesan with a house salad.”

                “House salad?” I asked with wide eyes. “Does that come in a house shaped box like those kid’s meals at Mcdonald’s or..” I narrowed my eyes trying to read her facial expression.

                “Oh no, it’s just like I don’t know a regular salad that the restaurant makes.” She explained with a grin. “It’s like their special salad.” I nodded my head slowly in understanding.

                “Right..” I drawled out and set my eyes back down at the menu. “This is tough.” I muttered after not figuring out what I wanted.

                “Okay, well what if I pick for you?” She asked with hopeful eyes. “I mean, you always order me the best drinks. Maybe I can order you the best Italian food?”

                “Yeah, okay!” I replied excitedly. “You choose for me then.” She nodded and scanned her menu quickly before closing it up.

                “You like chicken, right?” She asked glancing at me from the corner of her brown eyes.

                “Yup!”

                “Okay, good.” She smiled. A moment later the waiter walked up with his notepad in hand.

                “Hello ladies, my name is Chase, I’ll be your waiter for the day, anything you need just flag me down.” He waved a hand in the air and smiled down at both of use. I have the habit of looking people in the eyes since people are so weird about that. He had green eyes I noted. He smiled at the both of us, he lingered on me a little long before speaking again. “Can I start you guys off with something to drink?” He asked politely, finally looking away from me.

                “I’ll have a glass of Moscato.” Santana said with her eyes narrowed at him in a way that seemed like she was mad. “What about you Brittany?” Her voice was harsh again and I was kind of confused why she was talking that way.

                “Uhm, I’ll just have water.” I replied politely. Chase nodded and walked off. “Are you okay?” I asked when I watched Santana scowl at the guy as he left.

                “Y-Yeah.” She stammered and shook her head. “I didn’t like he was eyeing you..so unprofessional.” She huffed with her arms crossed. I’ve noticed she always does that when she feels threatened, it’s like her defense mechanic or whatever. But it made me smile, was this jealousy that I was detecting? Nah..

                “Huh, I didn’t notice.” I said innocently with a shrug. She looked over at me and smiled that one smile that people probably worked really hard at getting out of her as she dropped her arms to her sides.

                “You’re not very observant, are you?”

                “I’m only observant when it comes to important things.” I said with a sly grin.

                “Oh? Like what?” She asked with a raised brow. _You_ , I almost said.

                “I guess you’ll never know..” I answered all mysterious like. She rolled her eyes and huffed as she sat back. Chase came by shortly after with our drinks.

                “So you ladies ready to order?” He asked pulling out his notepad. This time I could definitely tell he was staring at me a little longer than he should have. His eyes were focused on me to speak but I just waved my hand at Santana.

                “She knows.” I said and looked at Santana who had been previously glaring at the poor guy.

                “She’ll have the Chicken Capellini” She answered pointing over at me. “And I’ll have the Chicken Parmesan with the house salad.” She said folding up her menu and setting it on top of mine. “Oh, and she’ll have a house salad too.” She added then handed the guy our menus.

                “Alright, it’ll be out shortly.” He said and took the menus from her hands as she kept the same scowl on her face. He looked like he was a little scared and walked off quickly.

                “Why do you keep looking at him like that?” I asked curiously. Her face softened when she turned to face me.

                “Like what?” She asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her not sure if she really didn’t know she was looking at him like she wanted to hurt him.

                “Like this.” I clenched my jaw tight like she usually does and furrowed my brows. She rolled her head back laughing.

                “I don’t look like that..” She said with a breathy giggle. I tried rearranging my brow movements and jaw in hopes to match the Latina’s facial expression correctly. “Stop that, people are going to think you’re crazy.” She laughed bringing a hand to shield half her face from the rest of the restaurant. I relaxed and went back to my normal face, failing at mimicking her scowl. We sat in silence for a moment. It wasn’t an awkward silence this time, it was comfortable.

                “So, how’s working with _the_ Rachel Berry?” She asked emphasizing on _the._ “She’s a mess, right?”

                “She’s alright.” I shrugged. “She’s always using big words to compliment me on my choreography so I guess that’s good.” I said. “I didn’t know you two went to high school together.” I watched as she slowly closed her eyes.

                “She told you about Glee club, didn’t she?” She sighed when I nodded to the question. “She loves telling people about my great downfall and how Glee club was the only thing that kept me sane.”

                “Well, I wouldn’t necessarily call ‘coming out’ a great downfall.” I said quietly. “She wasn’t right?” I asked genuinely interested. She didn’t answer right away and I thought maybe I was asking too much again.

                “No, she was.” She said with a grin.

                “Have you always liked singing?” I asked. “I mean, have you ever taken lessons or anything? Hm, can you take lessons for that? I guess so, you can take lessons for dancing..”

                “You’re rambling again.” She said through a smile. I felt my cheeks heat up so I tried to look somewhere else until it went away.

                “Sorry, I tend to do that when I get really excited about something..” She laughed again.

                “Well, to answer all your questions..” She drawled out. “Yes, I’ve always liked singing but it was mostly just in the shower and when I did chores around the house kind of singing. You know, never serious stuff.” She said then took a sip of her wine. “And nope, no lessons but I could’ve if I wanted to but going to singing lessons wasn’t really my thing. If I was made to sing then I wouldn’t really find it fun anymore though I _do_ think it’s my hidden passion.” She shrugged and set her glass down. “What about you and your dancing skills? I haven’t seen you dance since that one night a long time ago, but I wasn’t paying much attention since I didn’t know it was you.”

                “Hmm, well I’ve always danced. I think my mom said I started up around 3 years old? Yeah, it was 3 years old because that’s when she put me in dance classes. Ever since then I’ve loved dancing, it’s such a great outlet.” I answered happily. “It’s kind of like how you feel about singing, dancing is my passion but it’s not really all that hidden.” Santana nodded thoughtfully to my answers as another silence came over us.

                “Mm, so you know when I came out..let’s hear your great coming out story.” She said with a wave of her hand.

                “Well, it’s not really all that _great_.” I said as I reached for my water. “I mean, I sort of always knew I was different. My mom used to tell me that I would always play dolls with two Barbie’s and no Ken. I mean, I had a Ken doll but I never used him when I played house. It was always two girls. So in junior year I finally realized that I loved girls the way I’m supposed to feel about boys and told my parents, it wasn’t really a big surprise.” I answered. “For awhile they thought that me and Quinn had something going on, but I reassured them that there was nothing but sisterly love there.” She looked at me with her lips slightly parted as her eyes widened at me. “What?” I asked a little scared and looked behind me.

                “You said you love girls the way you’re supposed to feel about boys.” She said repeating my words.

                “Yeah?” I asked a little confused as to where this was going.

                “Those are practically the exact same words I used when I told _my_ parents.” She said. “What are the odds that we both used similar phrases when we came out?” She laughed and shook her head.

                “Yeah, that’s crazy!” I said and joined in on the laughter. We went on to talk about other stuff like family and our childhoods until our food came out. Though I stayed away from the topic, I didn’t forget why I had invited her out to lunch with me, I still wanted to know about her and Brooke.

                “Enjoy!” Chase said as he placed our plates down. I felt my mouth water as I looked down at my plate and over at her’s, they both looked delicious! “Another glass of wine?” He asked Santana gesturing to the empty glass.

                “Oh no, I’ll just take water.” She said this time without the glare then dug into her plate. I wasn’t sure whether it was safe or not to bring Brooke up or not, but I hoped maybe the food would sort of distract her a bit.

                “So, I’m surprised Brooke hasn’t called you yet. It’s almost been an hour and that’s usually about the time you’d be getting a phone call..” I said trying to keep the mood light. She laughed and took another bite of her food. I did the same. “Woah, this is really good by the way.” I said pointing at my plate with my fork.

                “Yeah? I’m glad; I guess I’ve found something I’m good at with you.” She smiled. “But yeah, she came in to my work and we talked it out.” She shrugged. “Yeah, I was super pissed that she had forgotten, I mean _you_ know how excited I had been for this..” She said nodding her head to me.

                “Yeah, I remember.” I said in agreement.

                “She said she’d make it up to me, so I’ll see what she comes up with.” She shrugged and went back to eating. I wasn’t exactly sure if that was what I wanted to hear, that they talked it out but I just nodded along happily. I didn’t want to make our friendship another thing that would stress her out.

                “So you guys are okay now?” I asked trying to keep the hurt from my voice. I know it’s kind of selfish of me, but I sort of liked the fact that she came running to me when Brooke had upset her. I liked the feeling of comforting her when she was crying and how she came to me when she needed cheering up. I didn’t know if she had many other friends, but I couldn’t understand why of all people she came to me? I’m just the coffee girl that just so happened to be secretly crushing on her. As always, I wasn’t complaining.

                “Mm, yeah I think so.” She said with a weak smile. I don’t know why, but hearing that hurt me a little. Something in me was hoping that they’d break up already, but if Santana was in love with Brooke there’s not much I could do about that. Love is a very powerful thing.

                “Well that’s good.” I replied softly, not sure where that queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach was coming from. “Hey, I’m gonna go to the bathro-“ I swung my legs out of the booth just in time for Chase to come walking over with Santana’s water that accidently ended up all over the Latina’s blouse. I tightly shut my eyes and wanted to smack myself. Curse my clumsiness! “Shit.” I muttered embarrassingly. “I’m sorry!” Chase quickly scrambled off the floor and pulled out a towel from his back pocket hoping to sop up most of the spilled water as he kept repeating how sorry he was for spilling water on her.

                “Cold. Cold. Cold.” I looked over at Santana as she pulled at her top with her thumb and index finger. I grabbed for my pink zip up jacket and slid out of the booth.

                “Come with me to the bathroom, you can change out of that shirt and just wear this.” She nodded and let me pull her to the bathroom.

                “That water was so fucking c-c-cold.” She chattered as we entered the bathroom. “I actually feel my skin turning to ice right now.” I thought she was going to go into one of the stalls to take her shirt off, but she didn’t. “Taking this shit off right fucking now..” She muttered to herself as she pulled her shirt over her head. Not wanting to sneak a peek at her changing, I spun around to face in the opposite direction which just so happened to be a mirror. I caught a glimpse of her toned back and her black bra and instantly squeezed my eye lids shut, already feeling my cheeks flush. I suck my bottom lip between my teeth and tried to push away all the dirty thoughts that flooded in at the sight of her smooth caramel colored skin. It wasn’t helping.

                “Brittany, the jacket?” She said as she tapped me on the shoulder. I looked down and saw that I had my hands clenched in fists around the pink jacket. I turned to hand it to her and accidently caught a glance at her abs. She had abs! I tried to keep my eyes from trailing up any further and practically threw the jacket at her before shutting my eyes again. I just saw Santana _shirtless_. God, is it hot in here or what? “Alright Pink Cheeks, you can turn around now.” She teased and I knew my whole face would be tomato red just hearing the old nickname. She held up her wet shirt and smiled. “I feel much warmer now.” She laughed and dug a hand into one of the pockets. “You are so dangerous, Brittany, I’m starting to get a little worried.” She winked and led me out of the bathroom. I kept my eyes glued to her walking in front of me, my pink jacket keeping my attention. That jacket was always a little tight on me, but on her it was a perfect fit. Maybe it was just the fact that she was wearing something of mine and I knew that underneath she was only in her bra.

                “I’m sorry I’m such a klutz!” I sighed and slumped into the booth. She shook her head at me and smiled.

                “It’s okay, Brittany.” She said reassuringly. “It actually sort of works for you though in like this cute innocent kind of way.” She clarified. “I bet that’s how you get all the girls, right?” She asked with narrowed eyes and a smirk. I smiled, obviously not since I’ve done something clumsy around you more than 3 times in the past couple months already. She was about to speak again but the waiter came back over looking apologetic.

                “I’m so so sorry, miss.” He said to Santana with pleading eyes. “Your dinner is on the house.” He said looking at both of us. “Again, I’m so sorry.” He said once more and bowed before walking off. Santana turned to me again and smirked.

                “Now dats how you do it.” She nodded confidently. Her ghetto voice was definitely more believable than mine. “Let’s bounce before they change their minds.” She laughed and slid out of the booth.  I followed her out the restaurant where we awkwardly stood in front of each other not knowing what to do next.

                “So, that was fun.” I said breaking the silence. “Aside from tripping the waiter and getting you wet.”

                “Just wanky..” She muttered with a smirk. I still wasn’t sure what that word meant but it always made her smile like that at the ground. I shrugged and waited for her to stop acting weird. “I mean, yeah it was. I’m going to have to start carrying extra clothes and band aids with me whenever we hang out.” She said with laugh then looked down at her phone. “Guess you spoke too soon about Brooke.” She said wiggling her phone in her hand but she didn’t answer. “I’ll call her back.” She shrugged and stuck her phone into her purse. “Let’s just let her sweat it out for a bit.” She said then looked back up at me. “Anyway, thanks for doing this. You really didn’t have to, but it’s cool that you did.”

                “Well, that’s what friends are for.” I shrugged with a smile. I looked down at my phone for the time and realized I need to get to Showtimes for practice in the next 20 minutes. “I’m just happy that you’re not crying anymore. I don’t like seeing you like that.”

                “Yeah, me neither.” She sighed and looked down at her feet.

                “But hey, I’ve gotta get to practice soon and I haven’t changed into my dance clothes yet so I better get going.” I said looking back down at the time again.

                “Oh okay, I’ll see you uhm Monday then!” She replied and waved at me as she walked off. I didn’t work at the shop on the weekends now since I started working at Showtimes and let’s just say that gap from Thursday to Monday always seemed to drag without my daily dose of Latina.

                “Bye, Santana!” I called and made my way across the street to get changed.

 

_Later That Night;_

“Honey, I’m home!” I called playfully as I swung the door of me and Quinn’s apartment open. It had been a long practice today, almost 4 hours of nonstop teaching. I was completely beat.

                “Britty!” Bella yelled and jumped off Quinn’s lap where they were both sitting on the couch and ran over to me. I always loved coming home to Bella; she always acts like we haven’t seen each other in years. It always felt like this great reunion whenever me or Quinn came home. “Where have you been?” She pouted and out stretched her arms for me to pick her up.

                “What do you mean?” I asked with an arched eyebrow and bent down to pick up the girl, taking her back over to the couch to sit next to Quinn.

                “I haven’t seen you in a long time..” She huffed and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and squeezed.

                “Bella, don’t choke her.” Quinn laughed and patted on Bella’s back to let go.

                “Huh, it has been a while since we’ve had Bella/Britt night..” I said trying to think back to the last time I took the girl anywhere. “Guess I’ve been a little busy lately.” I said looking down at her sitting quietly in my lap.

                “You forgot about me.” She huffed and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

                “Me? Forget about you?” I asked defensively. “Never! How could I forget about my little Peanut?” I asked and tickled at her sides until she smiled again. “We can totally hang out this weekend..that is if mommy over there agrees to my plan.” I narrowed my eyes at Quinn who had been listening in on our conversation.

                “What plan might that be?” Quinn asked narrowing her eyes back at me.

                “Well, I got a call earlier from Sa-“

                “Hey Brittany!” Sam called as he came out of the bathroom and waved at me. I sent a smirk to Quinn who just rolled her eyes.

                “Hey Sam!” I greeted and pulled Bella up with me as I got off the couch. “We’ll talk about this later.” I said to Quinn and watched as Sam turned to look at me all confused. “Come on Bella, let’s get you to bed. Since mommy’s too busy flirting to realize it’s past your bedtime.” Bella giggled in my arms as I carried her away to her bedroom. After tucking the little girl in and reading her a bed time story, I turned on her Finding Nemo night light and left the door cracked as I walked back out to the living room.

                “So I’m just saying, it would be pretty fun if you went..” I heard Sam say as I walked past the couch. Ever since I got that call from him earlier talking about how bad he wanted to take Quinn out I’ve been trying to come up with a way to get Quinn to agree.

                “What would be fun?” I asked interested. I love Quinn and she’s my best friend and all, but she’s gotta get back out there and hang out with people other than me and Bella. Sam and Quinn looked up at me.

                “Uh, this one pool hall that just opened up. I heard it was really cool, something about glow in the dark tables. I don’t it just sounded cool to me.” He shrugged then smiled at Quinn. “I’m just trying to persuade her to come out with me. Just friends, not a date.” I smiled down at the two. It was so obvious that they both liked each other but Quinn and her walls always got in the way of anything ever happening.

                “Huh, well I happen to know that Quinn loves playing pool. She’s really good at it too..” Quinn shot me a glare while Sam had his eyes on me. “You should go Quinn. I’ll watch Bella, I already promised her a Britt/Bella night and there’s no mommies during our Britt/Bella nights, sorry.”

                “Do you wanna go?” Sam asked with hopeful eyes. We both looked at Quinn, I nodding frantically so she’d say yes. She didn’t answer and it looked like she was about to say no.

                “She’ll go, it’s been decided.” I announced and scowled at her. “You’re going.” I said sternly. “You mine as well go do something while me and Bella have fun anyway since you’re not invited.” She rolled her eyes at me then smiled at Sam.

                “Okay, I’ll go.”

                “YES! Finally!” He cheered as he pumped his fist in the air and stood up. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow night around 7? Cool?” Quinn nodded with a sweet smile. “Nice. Well, I better get going. My shift starts in an hour and I need to do my warm-ups before heading in.” He said over his shoulder as she walked him to the door. I leaned on the couch, triumphantly smiling to myself at finally convincing Quinn to hang out with Sam. She walked back over after saying her goodbyes and glared at me.

                “I hate you.” She muttered and walked off to her room.

                “Don’t forget about me when you send out your wedding invitations, Mrs.Fabrevans!” I teased and headed for my own room welcoming my soft warm bed with open arms. I pulled my phone out and was just about to plug it in to the charger when it vibrated in my hand. New message.

 

_Santana: Thanks again for letting me borrow your jacket, you’re a lifesaver! See you Monday ( :_


	8. Chapter 8

_The Next Day;_

“So Quinn, are you ready for your date tonight?” I teased the other blonde as I wiped down a table in the dining area of the shop. I looked waiting for some rude remark but instead she just kept quiet and rolled her eyes at me from behind the counter.

                “It’s not a date..” Quinn muttered after a few minutes of silence. I looked up and smirked at her.

                “Uh-huh, sure.” I nodded and went back to wipe down a different table.

                “It’s not!” She huffed. “We’re just friends..”

                “Huh, sounds familiar doesn’t it?” I asked with my eyes narrowed at her. “Now you know how I feel whenever you pick on me about Santana.” I focused my eyes back on the table, feeling her burn holes in my back.

                “Britt..that’s different.” She said softly. “You guys are meant to be together, just wait.”

                “I don’t think we are.” I sighed. “At least not right now anyway.” It hurt to say that out loud, but I’ve been friend zoned. I mean, I’m okay with being Santana’s friend and all but it’s a little difficult sometimes to hang out with her if all I want to do is kiss her. Of course I think Brooke is a jerk for treating Santana the way she does, and yeah I don’t think Santana is thinking clearly every time she forgives Brooke but there’s only so much I can do. I don’t want to be the reason why a couple breaks up, that’s just not me.

                “Yeah, well who knows?” Quinn shrugged. “Maybe all you need to do is make her jealous.” I looked up from the table and stared at Quinn with brows furrowed. “I mean, she vents to you all the time about her love life and I know it kills you inside because you could do so much better than-“

                “I can.” I said cutting her off and walking over to the counter to face her.

                “Well, what if you started to talk to someone too? Then you’d both vent to each other about your love lives. She’ll get jealous then break up with Brooke and go for you! It’s the perfect plan!” Quinn cheered excitedly.

                “Uhh, I don’t know. Wouldn’t I just be using someone then?” I watched as Quinn’s smile faltered. “And I don’t even know if Santana even likes me like that! Maybe she just wants a friendship with me.” I shrugged.

                “Hmm, this is too much for me to handle.” Quinn sighed and went back to cleaning. I thought more about what she said but couldn’t see myself doing something like that when my heart is set on someone else. It’s like I’d be lying to myself. Ugh, thinking about all this stuff was starting to give me a headache so I decided to block out all the thoughts by singing to the radio. The shop was pretty empty today so I didn’t really have to worry about anyone walking in on me showing Quinn some of my new choreography I made up for the girls back at Showtimes. At least, that’s what I thought. I was in the middle of this one routine when I heard the bells behind me clink. I knew it couldn’t have been Santana because she doesn’t usually come in on Fridays. I turned around and was met with a shorter girl with long wavy light brown hair that fell around her shoulders. She smiled up at me and I noticed how pretty her hazel eyes were, almost hypnotizing. For some reason I felt my throat tighten as she walked past me, her light brown hair bouncing with each step she took. I couldn’t help but follow her with my eyes as she passed; taking in her slim frame and the way her jeans hugged her waist. I’m not going to lie; I did find that girl a bit attractive. Not as attractive as Santana of course, but still she was pretty hot. I blinked furiously then swallowed a lump that formed in my throat and walked behind the counter.

                “Hi, what can I get you?” Quinn asked politely as she stepped up to the register. I looked over at the two waiting to hear the order so I could get started but instantly froze at what came out of the girl’s mouth as she eyed me.

                “I’ll take one of her.” She said smoothly and kept her eyes focused on me with this seductive looking smirk playing on her face. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away from the girl as fast as I could. I heard Quinn snort and I knew she was rolling her eyes at the corniness.

                “Uh huh, right. What about to drink or ea- actually, no I’m not going to finish that last part because I’m pretty sure I’ll just be setting myself up for some sexual innuendo.” She said coldly. “What would you like to drink?” She repeated. I chanced another look up at the two and caught the girl smiling at me again. She winked at me and handed Quinn her money before walking over to stand in front of me. “Alright B, she’ll take a Soy Latte.” I heard Quinn say then felt a cup being shoved in my hands. I was trying to focus on making the drink, but with the girl staring and smiling at me like that, it had me nervous.

                “Uh, okay. Here you go.” I mumbled and hand the girl her drink with shaky hands. What is going on with me? Why am I so nervous?

                “Hm, you’re cute.” She said, taking the drink from my hands. I looked up at her and into her clear hazel eyes when she spoke. “See you around.” She winked and walked out the door swinging her hips just enough to grab my attention. I literally felt like the wind was knocked out of me as I watched her leave.

                “What the hell was that?” Quinn asked annoyed. “She must think she’s some hot shit coming in here and hitting on you like that.” I looked over at Quinn still confused on what just happened and why I feel so weird right now. “Oh no, no no no..” She said shaking her head at me. “I want you to make Santana jealous, but not with that one.” She said sternly and pointed out the door. “That one looks like trouble and you’ve got enough trouble as it is.” I took my bottom lip between my teeth. “Just anyone else but her.”

                “Alright, alright..” I huffed and leaned on one of the counters. “Don’t you wish Heather wasn’t in high school now?” I teased seeing Quinn was still thinking hard about that mystery girl that had just walked in. She rolled her head back laughing.

                “Yeah, I mean we both already know she wants to have your lady babies..” She joked and the thought of doing anything sexual with that girl just grossed me out.

                “Bleh, I don’t wanna be a pedo though.” I said and it made Quinn laugh even more.

 

_A Couple Hours Later;_

 

                “Alright Q, I’m just going into Showtimes for a hour or so.” I said pulling off my apron. “I’ll be home in time for your _date_ tonight!” I called over my shoulder as I hurriedly walked past her just in case she wanted to try and trip me again like she did earlier when I brought up her outing with Sam.

                “Whatever, Britt, I’ll see you at home.” She huffed with a weak smile. It didn’t take long for me to get to the building since I didn’t have to go home to change first; I had brought a bag with me to work and changed there. I pushed open the doors and was met with Noah looking out at the seating area in front of the stage.

                “Hey Noah!” I said and made my way down the hallway to the studio. “Ohhh, nice! You got the lights fixed!” I cheered and wiggled my fists in the air. He laughed and nodded his head. I spun back around and entered the mirrored room to see everyone already stretching and warming up. “Oh good, you guys already started, cool!” I said happily and tossed my bag on the desk. I saw Kurt come out of Rachel’s dressing room with his arms crossed. “Hi Kurt! Is Rachel back there? I want her to practice with the girls.”

                “Yeah, she’s getting into her outfit now just hang on a sec.” He replied with a smile and walked over to me. “So Britt, how are things going with Santana?”

“Uhh? Nonexistent? I mean, she’s still with Brooke..I can’t really do anything.” I watched as Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Once she realizes she’s in love with the old Brooke and not this Brooke then she’ll finally get her life together.” Kurt shrugged then walked back to the dressing room to check on Rachel.  I turned back to face the rest of the girls then went around greeting everyone while I waited for Rachel. I always thought I was a friendly person and thought it was good when a choreographer got to know their dancers.

                “Okay here she comes.” Kurt said as he walked back out into the mirrored room with Rachel following close behind.

                “Great! Okay guys, let’s run through this a couple times.” I said clapping my hands to get everyone’s attention. “Rachel, you’re going to be right here.” I instructed the girl, pointing at a spot on the floor. “Group 1, here. Group 2, yeah! Good, good.” I praised as I watched everyone fall into their correct positions. “Okay, Kurt? Music.” I walked around the group as the music played watching for any mistakes or missteps. “Very good, guys!” I cheered when the song ended. “Just a few comments and you guys are all set.” I said, walking over to a couple people who I thought needed a little extra guidance. “Okay Jenn, just make sure your leg is completely straight when you come out of the spin on the second verse.”  I said to the newer addition to the group. “Other than that, you were great!” She smiled and nodded her head. “And Jessa, remember to smile!” I said bumping her a little with my hip so she’d smile. “Yeah, like that.” I replied then went back to face the group as a whole. “You guys are sooo gunna kill it tonight!” I cheered and clapped my hands as I watched everyone exchange high fives and fist pump. “We can run through it one more time, if you guys want?”

                “Yeah, let’s go through it again.” Rachel said as she smoothed out her skirt. “We can’t be anything less than perfect.” She said with a confident nod. “Perfect.” She repeated and scanned the other dancers.

                “Alright.” I shrugged then pointed at Kurt. “Hit it!”

 

_A Hour and a Half Later;_

 

                “Oh look Bella, doesn’t mommy look hot?” I asked with Bella in my arms as I walked over to the other blonde who was staring at herself in the mirror. Bella wiggled in my arms for me to put her down. When her feet hit the floor she was already running over to her mom to wrap her arms around her bare legs.            

                “Mommy you’re so pretty!” Bella squealed. Quinn looked down at the girl and patted her head. I sat down on Quinn’s be and watched the two interact.

                “Why thank you, baby!” Quinn cooed and scooped up the girl. “You remember picking out this dress with me?” She asked her daughter who nodded her head furiously as she ran her free hand down her side.

                “Are you and Sammy gunna be boyfriend and girlfriend now?” Bella asked innocently as her mom nearly choked on her air. I couldn’t help but giggle at the little girl’s innocence.

                “Uhm, who knows baby.” Quinn shrugged and narrowed her eyes at me through the mirror.

                “Hey, wasn’t me!” I said tossing my hands up in defense. Quinn rolled her eyes and huffed before smiling back down at Bella.

                “So, what are you and Britt going to do tonight?” She asked as we walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

                “Mommy, I said I can’t tell you..” Bella said sternly with her forehead wrinkled. “It’s me and Britty’s secret! No mommies allowed.” I giggled at Bella’s firm tone. Quinn faked a pout and looked sadly down at the girl. “No mommy, only I can do that.” She laughed and cupped her mom’s cheeks. Quinn pecked the girl on the nose and set her back down.

                “Alright, Sam’s downstairs now.” I said wiggling my phone in my hand. “He just called me.” Quinn nodded and slipped on her coat before walking over to Bella for a goodbye hug.

                “Don’t spoil her, I mean it Brittany.” She said pointing a finger at me.

                “Me? Never!” I said then threw a wink at Bella who hopped around excitedly then ran up to lean against my legs as we watched Quinn leave.

                “Have fun on your date, mommy!” Bella called sweetly to her mother as she turned to head out the door.

                “Really Britt? You’ve turned my own daughter against me?” She laughed. “Whatever, yall have fun.”

                “You too!” I said as I closed the door behind her then turned to Bella. “Alright kiddo, what do you wanna do first?” I looked down at my phone for the time, a little pass 7. “You hungry?”

                “Yes! Can we eat ice cream for dinner?” Bella asked with hopeful eyes.

                “Ha! Yeah right, your mom would kill me..” I laughed. “How about we have banana splits for dessert?” Bella liked the idea and nodded. “Okay, then we can play dance central later!” Bella like that idea even more and jumped up and down with excitement. “First things first, let’s get some normal food in you first. How about pizza?”

                “Yeah, pizza’s yummy!” she cheered.

                “Alright, well go get your shoes and jacket on and we can go.” She ran off to her room in a flash while I slipped on my own jacket and stepped into some Toms. A few moments later I heard little pitter patters and looked up to see Bella rushing over to me with a huge grin. “Someone looks excited.” I said and grabbed my purse. “Alright Peanut, let’s bounce!”

 

_20 Minutes Later;_

                “Hi sweetie.” The older waitress said to Bella who grinned at the woman. “She’s adorable.” She said then pulled out her notepad. “What can I get you two?”

                “Mm, water for me..make it two waters.” I said eyeing the little girl next to me who was already hyper as it is. “What kind of pizza, Bella?”

                “The pineapple kind!” She chirped and tugged on my arm.

                “Okay, we’ll get two slices of pineapple and ham please.” I said to the waitress who nodded happily and walked off. Bella was contently coloring on a kids menu with crayons the waitress had brought over when her little head popped up and turned to look at me.

                “Oh Britt, is the pretty girl your girlfriend now?” She asked innocently. I was trying my best to not think too much about the Latina seeing that the more I thought about her the sadder I’d get that she’s not single.

                “Mm, nope.” I replied shortly, not wanting to get too in detail with a 4 year old about my nonexistent love life.

                “Awh, how come?” She asked with a pout. I exhaled slowly trying to decide if I should answer truthfully.

                “It’s complicated.” I said after a long pause.

                “How?”

                “It just is.” I shrugged knowing that my answer was not going to be enough for the little girl.

                “Why?” She asked again not looking away from her coloring. “Don’t you like her?”

                “Yeah, but-“

                “And she likes you?”

                “I don’t kno-“

                “Her face get all red when you smile at her like mommy’s when Sammy says her dress is pretty..” She said, putting down her crayons and turning to look up at me. “That means she likes you.” She shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world to say and went back to coloring.

                “If it were only that easy..” I sighed and brushed my fingers through her blonde hair.

                “It _is_ easy; _you guys_ are the ones being silly.” The sassiness in her voice was definitely something she had picked up from Quinn.

                “You know what, Peanut?” I asked and waited for the girl to look up at me. “You are so smart.” I said and bopped her on the nose. “From now on I’m going to you for love advice, you’re a pro.” She giggled and cuddled into my side before going back to her coloring.

                “Here you are ladies, enjoy!” The waitress said as she set down our plates next to our waters.

 

_2 Slices of Pizza and a Walk to the Grocery Store Later;_

“So we’ve got chocolate syrup and sprinkles at home.” I said with Bella hanging on tightly to my fingers as we walked down the aisles. “All we need now is ice cream and bananas.”

                “And cherries!” She squeaked tugging on my hand.

                “Yeah, and cherries too!” I added and walked in the direction of the produce section. “Alright, Bells.” I said hoisting the little girl up to the mountain of bananas. “Pick some good ones.” Her hands hovered over one bunch the back over to another smaller bunch before finally picking out a good looking bundle. “Nice. You hold those.” I said after inspecting the bananas and setting her back down on the floor. We walked hand in hand over to the ice cream section after picking up a jar of cherries. We were nearing the aisle when I heard some people bantering around the corner.

                “Oh please, if I wanted pay 8 dollars for a pint of ice cream I’d be sitting in some fancy creamery out in Italy where that shit is homemade!” That voice was definitely a female and I could tell she was just a tad bit upset.

                “Miss, if you don’t want to pay that price don’t buy it.” The guy’s voice sounded shaky like he was scared or something.

                “Oh hell to the no, I’m definitely not buying it.” They said. “But I do need something sweet asap before I go all Lima Heights on someone.” I smiled to myself thinking I knew that voice sounded familiar. We rounded the corner and instantly Bella tugged on my hand.

                “It’s her Britty, it’s the pretty girl.” She tried whispering with a huge grin. I looked down at her and nodded. I looked over at the Latina, it was strange to see her out of her usual business attire. She had on grey skinny jeans and a plain maroon t shirt that showed a tiny sliver of skin between the hem of her shirt and waist of her pants. I wasn’t really listening to their conversation anymore as I admired how pretty she was even if she wasn’t exactly dressed up.

                “Oh, Brittany!” I heard someone say and shook  away my daydreams. “Fancy seeing you here.” I finally registered it was Santana talking as she walked up to me and Bella. “Hi Bella, you’ve got a lot of bananas there.” She laughed and pointed down at the girl’s arms.

                “Britty’s making nana’splits!” She squealed excitedly.

                “Oh is that right?” Santana asked as she looked up at me and smiled. “Well, don’t get the 8 dollar ice cream..that price is ridiculous.” She laughed.

                “We overheard you talking to someone and decided we’d come say hi.” I said finally able to speak again. “So, hi.”

                “Oh, well..hi.”

                “So you got a sweet tooth?” I asked taking a peek into her hand basket she had that was filled with all types of candies and desserts. She smiled and looked down in her basket too.

                “Yeah, it looks that way.”

                “Oh, can she come eat nana’splits with us?” Bella asked innocently as she tugged on my hand.

                “Uhh, I don’t know Bella.” I said hoping that Bella wouldn’t pout because she wasn’t getting her way. “Santana might be busy.” I looked over at the Latina who was smiling down at the little girl.

                “Are you busy?” Bella asked with one hand on her hip and the other gripping the bananas as she looked up at Santana with a determined look.

                “Mm, nope.” Santana said to Bella with a shoulder shrug.

                “See Britty, she’s not busy..” Bella huffed with her eyes narrowed at me. “You’re just being silly again.” I shook my head slowly trying not to laugh at the seriousness in her voice.

                “Geez, you’re just like your mom.” I groaned. “Are you sure you’re not busy? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” I asked Santana then looked down at Bella. “She knows what no means.” Bella scrunched up her face at me then smiled.

                “it’s fine, Brittany.” Santana said with a smile. “I mean, I’m not doing anything and you’d kind of be saving me from buying all this junk food.” She said raising her basket in her hands.

                “Alright, I guess you’re getting your way once again little one.” I said scooping up the girl in my arms.

                “Hey, can you put this back for me? Thanks.” Santana said to the worker that she was arguing with earlier as she handed her hand basket of to him then following me and Bella.

                “So what kind of ice cream do you want to use this time?” I asked Bella who still clutched the bananas in her arms. She squinted at the glass door analyzing all the pictures while Santana stood on the other side of me looking at all the flavors as well.

                “Can we get rainbow kind?” Bella squealed.

                “Is rainbow kind okay?” I asked Santana who just shrugged her shoulders.

                “I’ll eat whatever you guys want.” She said with a smile.

                “Alright Bella, we’ll get rainbow kind.” I said and reached in with my free hand as Santana held open the door for me. “I’m not sure what rainbow kind even tastes like.” I laughed and stepped away from the freezer.

                “I’ll hold it, I feel like I’m not carrying anything.” Santana joked and took the ice cream tub from my hand. We all walked in the direction of the cash registers.

                “Alright Peanut, hand me the goods.” I said putting the girl down and reaching for the bananas then putting them up on the conveyer belt along with the ice cream and cherries.

                “Looks like banana splits.” The cashier said with a smile. “it’ll be $4.68.” I reached into my pocket but before I could hand over the money, the cashier was already handing Santana her change.

                “What? I had money, you didn’t have to.” I said grabbing for the grocery bag. Santana just grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

                “It was just 5 bucks, no biggie.” I sighed but couldn’t help but smile at her kind gesture. Went to pick up Bella but saw that she had her arms extended up at Santana. “What’s up, little one?” She asked down at the girl.

                “She wants you to pick her up.” I giggled and watched as Bella clenched and unclenched her hands in the air waiting for the Latina to get her.

                “Oh.” Santana mumbled and reached down to scoop up the girl cheerfully.

                “Now do you wish you hadn’t said that you wanted to hold something?” I laughed and led them out of the store. I snuck glances at the two seeing how Bella clung tightly to the Latina’s neck as she buried her face in her dark brown hair. I smiled to myself knowing exactly what the little girl was doing. If anyone needed two people to get together, leave it to Bella to make it happen. “We can switch if your arms are getting tired.” I said as we passed the pizza place Bella and I had eaten at earlier.

                “It’s alright, she’s actually keeping me warm.” The Latina laughed and watched as Bella huddled closer to the girl carrying her. We made up to the apartment about 10 minutes later thankful to be out of the cold.

                “Mmkay, Peanut, go get into your jammies while I make the splits then after we can play!” I said as I set the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. Santana set the girl down and watched as she ran off to her room.

                “She’s adorable.” Santana sighed and followed me to the kitchen.

                “Yeah, she knows.” I laughed and went to start on peeling the bananas.

                “You need any help?” She asked walking around the counter to stand next to me, her arm brushing past mine as she reached over to start unpeeling another banana. “Sorry, I figured you’d say no.” She smirked up at me.

                “Well, if you got the bananas then I’ll start with the ice cream.” I turned to grab 3 bowls and the rest of the ingredients before scooping out the rainbow ice cream into the bowls. She slid the bananas in next to the scoops of ice cream as I topped it all with chocolate syrup and whipped cream then sprinkles and a cherry on top.

                “Looks like cavities in a bowl, love it.” She smiled at the bowl then up at me. Our eyes stayed focused on each other’s for what seemed like forever until someone else entered the kitchen.

                “Okay Britty, I’m finished!” Bella yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

                “Just in time, look at all our banana splits!” Bella’s eyes went wide as she looked at the creations.

                “I want that one!” she said pointing to the middle one with the most sprinkles. I nodded and picked up the bowl along with the girl on my hip as Santana grabbed for the other two and followed me to the couch. “I love rainbow ice cream; do you like rainbow ice cream Sanny?” Santana’s eyes widened at the new nickname then grinned.

                “Mhm!” She mumbled as she lifted her spoon to her lips.

                “Yay! Will you play with us too after we have our nana’splits?” Bella asked with a big toothy smile. I looked over at Santana for any signs that she was uncomfortable staying later, but she just smiled at the girl.

                “Depends, what are you playing?” She asked as she dipped her spoon into her ice cream.

                “Dance Central!” Bella squealed as she shoveled another spoonful into her mouth.

                “Easy, you don’t wanna get a brain freeze.” I warned when I saw her going for another bite.

                “Dance Central, huh?” Santana said like she was pondering the thought. “I don’t know, I’m not a very good dancer..”

                “Britty will teach you!” She said excitedly. “She’s a chor-chor-chor..”

                “Choreographer?” Santana asked and Bella nodded. “Yeah, so I’ve been told.” She said sending me a grin. “How about you? Are you a good dancer?” She asked the little girl. “I don’t wanna get beat by you..”

                “I won’t beat you at first; I’ll let you win first!” Bella said reassuringly. “Pleassse?”

                “Bella, don’t beg..” I warned not wanting Santana to feel pressured.

                “Well..” Santana sighed. “If you promise that you’ll help me beat Britt then I guess I can play a game or two.” Bella cheered and threw her arms around Santana’s neck. “Hey, you didn’t promise..” Santana said with her eyes narrowed playfully at the girl and held out her pinky.

“Ohh..” Bella mumbled then took her pinky with her own. “Promise!”

“Oh, so it’s two against one now?” I huffed. “That’s fine; I can take the both of you.” I said confidently and carried the empty bowls to the sink. “Go ahead and turn everything on Bells.” I called over my shoulder. For a 4 year old, Bella is like super smart. It’s probably all the books Quinn read while she was pregnant. Either way, I was totally jealous sometimes. When I returned, Bella had everything set up and was giving Santana a quick lesson on how to play. “Alright, ready to lose?”

“I don’t know, Bella promised she’d help me beat you so..” Santana winked at Bella.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Surprisingly, Santana was actually a pretty good dancer. Her movements weren’t jerky and her body moved fluidly to the music. She repeated over and over that she wasn’t a good dancer but I thought otherwise. After being beat for the third song in a row, I threw up my arms in defeat. “I feel like I’ve just been bamboozled!” Santana and Bella laughed then high fived each other.

“Nope, just beat.” Santana laughed. “Bella’s a very good teacher, I owe it all to her.” She smiled down at the little blonde and patted her on the head.

“I’m hurt Bella, so hurt.” I pouted and sat down on the carpet with my arms crossed. “You’re supposed to be on my side..” I mumbled and waited for the girl to come over. “Ha!” I yelled and wrapped my arms around Bella’s waist as I tickled her sides. “Never under estimate the power of the tickles!” Bella giggled frantically as she tried to wiggle out of my grip.

“Help me, Sanny!” She cried between laughs. “Help!” Santana didn’t make a move, just looked down at us laughing.

“You two are funny.” She chuckled.

“She’s not gunna help you , you’re trapped!” I said confidently still tickling the girl’s sides.

“Saaaaan, her neck!” Bella cried. “it’s her weakness!” I was shocked that Bella gave away my secret tickle spot and tickled her even more. “Saanny!” To my surprise, Santana huffed and bent down then went into drag her fingertips along the back of my neck. It was more of an electric shock rather than a tickle when her fingers met my skin. I instantly loosed my grip on the girl but still held her in my arms. “Her ribs, her ribs!” I couldn’t believe Bella was giving away all my weak spots; we’d definitely have a talk about this later. Soon I felt the Latina’s fingertips run along my sides just under my arms. Now _that_ tickled. I started laughing hysterically as I tried wiggling away from the Latina while still keeping Bella locked in my arms. I uncontrollably clamped my elbows to my sides, locking Santana’s hands between my ribs and biceps while still holding on to the squirming Bella.

“This is not fair!” I cried in between laughs. “Two against one!” Bella made one last attempt to wriggle free but instead lunged at me forcing me to topple backwards onto the Santana. I felt my head hit her stomach as Bella climbed out of my arms. “Ha, sorry.” I said sitting up and pulling Santana up too. “I can’t believe you took her side.” I said narrowing my eyes playfully at Santana. “I thought we were friends!” She tossed her head back laughing. “Bella! Attack!” I said pointing to Santana but all Bella did was walk over and sit in her lap. “What? What is this?”

“I like Sanny.” Bella shrugged and sent me a wink. “Don’t you?”

“I-uh-It’s passed your bedtime, Eggs Benedict.”  I quickly said hoping that Santana didn’t notice the question. I told you Bella’s sneaky, if she wants two people to be together she will make it happen. “Say goodbye to your new best friend.” I said nodding over to Santana. Bella reluctantly hopped up and hugged the Latina before letting me pick her up. “You are very sneaky, little girl.” I whispered into her ear once we were half way to her bedroom.

“And you two are very silly.” She giggled and let me tuck her into her bed.

“Right.” I said and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “Night, Peanut.” I walked back out to the living room to see Santana slipping on her shoes. “Sorry about Bella, she’s kinda-“

“Silly?” she answered with a sly grin. I gulped wondering if she heard our conversation, but even if she did I don’t think she would’ve understood.

“Yeah, silly..” I said with a smile and went to turn off the game and tv.

“I think it’s cute. You and Quinn did a good job raising her, she’s such a sweetheart.” She said as  she leaned against the couch. I grinned at the compliment.

“Thanks, that really means a lot.” I said.

“No problem.” She looked down at her phone to check the time. “I should get going though, but this was super fun and unexpected like always!” She said happily and slipped on her shoes.

“Yeah, and no accidents this time!” I replied triumphantly.

“Must be a new record.”

“Gotta be.” I shrugged and walked her to the door. “And no call from Brooke? Weird.” She laughed and nodded.

“We’re on a bit of a break right now” She said quietly and walked out the door. “I’ll see you later, Britt.” She smiled and turned to walk down the stairs. I nodded and closed the door, slumping into it before pushing off of it with a huge smile on my face repeating the words I’d been waiting to hear since ever.

                _We’re on a bit of a break right now._

                It wasn’t a full on break up, but it was one step closer..


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

_3 Weeks Later;_

               

                “So give me an update on what’s happening in the world of Brittana.” Kurt said as he made his way over to stand next to me while I waited for the rest of the dancers to arrive. I looked at him with my forehead wrinkled in confusion.

                “Brittana?”

                “Yeah, Brittany and Santana..Brittana.” He said with a shrug. “Don’t tell me you never mash people’s names together..” He said with a chuckle as he eyed me from the corner of his eyes.

                “I do actually.” I laughed and thought back to the name I came up for Quinn and Sam. “But yeah, nothing’s changed. We’re just friends.”

                “What? I thought you said Santana and Brooke were on a break though?” Kurt asked with his arms crossed as he shifted his weight.

                “They were..” I sighed with my eyes focused on the floor. “for a week and 3 days.”

 

_One Week Ago;_

 

                “So we’re still on for lunch later, right?” I asked Santana from behind the coffee machine. Ever since her and Brooke had gone on their break we had been hanging out a lot more, just as friends though. We made it a sort of tradition to go out to Breadstix every Friday and Wednesday just to catch up. I knew she was still a little hurt and I didn’t want to swoop in while she still had her mind on someone else. She needed her friend right now, not another girl trying to get in her pants. She nodded at me with a smile.

                “Definitely, I actually have a lot to talk about.” She said with a shrug. I handed the drink over to the girl with a grin.

                “Cool! Can’t wait!” I replied excitedly and watched as she waved goodbye and walked out. Little did I know that she and Brooke had just got back together the night before. When she told me the story later at lunch I tried so hard to keep a smile on my face at their reunion, but it was getting harder and harder to pretend to be happy for the girl.

 

_Present Time;_

                “Ohh..” Kurt mumbled and rubbed on my arm soothingly. “I knew I should’ve told you that they go on ‘breaks’ often.” If I wasn’t feeling bad because I had missed my chance, I was feeling horrible now. “Oh Britt, don’t be sad.” He said cheerfully, but that was like telling a fish not to breath water. “On the bright side, that was the longest break they had ever been on..” I looked up at him and saw the tenderness in his eyes. “You know what? I bet if you danced in front of her, like up on stage, she’d forget all about Brooke!” He said hugging on my shoulders. “Hell, even I’d break up with Blaine for that!” He teased and dropped his arms. “Well, not really because you’re gorgeous and all but I like a P instead of a V.” I smiled at him and shook my head.

                “You always know the right things to say to make a girl feel loved.” I laughed and patted him on the back.

                “Well, you know I try my best.” He waved a hand in the air and strutted off to Rachel’s dressing room. I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me and spun around to see Noah standing in the doorway with a grin.

                “Hey Brittany, how’s everything going?” He asked with his hands in his suit pockets.

                “Pretty good, just waiting for everyone to come in. .” I shrugged. “Rachel said that last night’s performance made it in the newspaper.” I watched as Noah’s head bobbed up and down proudly.

                “Yup, I got it framed up in my office already!” He announced happily. “You had some pretty amazing reviews too. You know Brittany, ever since I promoted you to choreographer this place just keeps getting more and more popular.” He said. “All because of you!” I smiled down at my toes bashfully. “And just as a little token of my appreciation, I wanted to give you your holiday bonus personally and a week early I might add.” He presented me with an envelope.

                “Woah, seriously?” I asked staring down at the envelope. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a holiday bonus before so this was a pretty big thing.

                “You didn’t even open it yet.” He laughed and nodded his head to the envelope. “Go ahead, open it.” I didn’t have to be told twice and tore at the paper.

                “Oh my God.” I stared down at the check thinking that this had to be a mistake, there was no way my bonus was almost doubled the amount of my paycheck. “Are you-“

                “You’re one of my best employees, Brittany, and if it wasn’t for you this place would’ve been some hole in the wall joint with cheap entertainment but you’ve made this place something great.” He said smiling. “You’re an extremely hard worker and you should be rewarded.”

“This is a lot, I mean I’m thankful and all but is business doing that well? What about everyone else? Are they getting bonuses too?” I asked worried that I might be taking away from others and I didn’t want that especially since it’s the holidays.

“Hey, business is doing great which is why I’m rewarding everyone so well. I mean, I could keep all the money to myself but I live alone so I don’t have much to spend on.” He shrugged. “Enjoy that, go buy whatever your little heart desires!” He laughed then turned to leave.

“Thank you Noah, this is definitely going to help me out this year!” I said still smiling widely at the numbers.

“No problem, you deserve it!” He said turning to leave again but then spun back around. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I did overhear you and Kurt talking about a certain stubborn Latina that I may or may not be best friends with.”

“Wait, what?” I stuttered. “You know Santana?” I asked with wide eyes. He nodded with a smile.

“Sadly, yes.” He laughed. “We had a few classes together in college and after failing miserably at trying to woo her we became best friends.” I smiled at the thought of this guy trying to hit on Santana. “I know Brooke as well..” The mention of the girl that Santana ‘loved’ grabbed my attention.

“Go on.” I mumbled.

“Yeah, she’s a bitch.” He huffed. “Santana has done some pretty stupid shit, but staying as long as she has with Brooke is probably one of the dumbest things she’s ever done.” I clenched my jaw when I heard him calling something Santana’s done as stupid, but I shook away the feeling. “She is a very stubborn girl, very hard headed and proud. She’ll never admit that she’s caught in a horrible relationship until someone smacks it into her.” He said with a shake of his head. “I like you, Brittany, for her that is.” I smiled bashfully down at the floor.

“Everyone seems to be thinking that.” He nodded knowingly and went on.

 “She’s talked about you a few times, always good things. Things she wished Brooke did.” He smiled over at me when he said that. “I always tell her if she likes all the things you do so much drop the fucking loser and go for the real winner.” He huffed. “But like I said, she needs to be slapped around first to get her thinking straight again.” I nodded at him. “I think you’re just the person for the job.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to hit her..” I stammered. “I’m not a fighter.” His shoulders bounced as he laughed at my reply.

“That’s not what I meant.” He sighed with a smile. “I mean, people change. Some for the better, like me.” He looked at his reflection in the mirror with stormy eyes. “And some for the worse, like Brooke.” He added then turned to me. “See you later, Brittany, think about it. Keep up the good work!” I waved as he left and tried to think about everything he had just said. I exhaled deeply and I stared back down at the check still shocked at the large number. I can’t believe I just got a holiday bonus for almost $6,000, Quinn and Bella are definitely getting extra nice presents this year!

 

_The Next Morning;_

                “Damnit, I was really rooting for her too.” Quinn sighed from the other side of the counter. “You were this close, Britt, THIS CLOSE!” After telling Quinn how happy I was about Santana and Brooke’s break only to be crushed a week and 3 days later hearing that they were back on really ticked Quinn off. Yes, I’ve got feelings for Santana but she is also a very good friend of mine aside from romantic feelings. So when Quinn goes off in her little rants about how angry she is with Santana, it puts me in a weird position. “I’m really starting to think that she’s just a lost cause. You know how much it’s taking me not to kick her ass every time I see you even _look_ upset when you hear her name? It’s really hard!”

                “Quinn..can you just talk about something else.” I groaned. I was so over listening to her remind me of how ‘close’ I was to actually dating the Latina. I should’ve known that Santana and Brooke going on a break would’ve been way too easy, anything with the Latina involved had to be difficult.

                “Fine, I’m sorry.” Quinn huffed and turned her scowl to a smile. “What do you want to talk about?”

                “How about what you want for Christmas?” I grinned. “Or more importantly, what _Bella_ wants for Christmas..” I focused on her waiting for an answer when her eyes landed on someone behind me. I perked up thinking that it was Santana. I spun around and was met with the light brown wavy haired girl from a few weeks ago, the flirty one that Quinn refused to let me talk to. She smiled charmingly at me as she sauntered past me and stopped in front of the register. My mouth went dry again as her perfume floated its way to my nostrils, temporarily stunning me.

                “Britt, get over here.” Quinn’s voice broke my daze and I quickly walked around the counter over to the other blonde. “I’m going to the bathroom; you think you can handle her?” Quinn stared into my eyes like she was trying to tell me something but I was never good at reading minds. Déjà vu.

                “Promise I’ll be easy..” I looked up to see the girl watching me with a flirty smile. I swallowed hard and turned to face Quinn again.

                “Remember what I said? Forget it, go try something new.” Quinn whispered as she disappeared into the back room. I stood there a little longer with my back to the brunette trying to get my head around what Quinn just said. _Do something to make Santana jealous_. I sighed, I didn’t want to make Santana do anything but if this was something that could speed up the process then I guess I could give it a try.

                “Sorry, what would you like to order?” I said politely as I spun back around to face the smiling girl. The way she licked her lips and looked up at the menu board sent a familiar wave of tingles through my body, feelings I thought were only reserved for a certain Latina.

                “Mm, I actually don’t drink this kind of stuff..” She answered looking away from the menu and back to pierce me with her sparkling hazel eyes. I cocked my head to the side in confusion; she ordered something here before though. She must’ve seen the gears turning in my head because she pressed her lips together forming another grin. “My boss wanted me to do a coffee run.” She shrugged in this adorably cute way that made me wanna stick her in my pocket and keep her forever.

                “Ohh, well if you don’t like coffee then what do you like?”

                “I like you.” The words fell from her mouth effortlessly as she smiled sweetly up at me. I was taken aback by how forward she was being, it was definitely different from Santana’s behavior.

                “No you don’t.” I laughed and shook my head before staring down at the counter I was leaning on. “You don’t even know me.”

                “But I want to get to know you.” She said smoothly as she dipped her head down and struck me again with her hazel eyes. I was speechless again, here was an attractive girl actually _wanting_ to get to know me, actually _wanting_ to be more than a friend. “I’m sorry if I’m being a little too forward.” She giggled and looked down at her toes shyly. “But when I see something I want, I just gotta have it.”

                “Didn’t anyone ever tell you you can’t always get what you want?” I replied just as smoothly, shocking myself at how my voice came out in that flirty tone that I was too scared to use on Santana. She smiled a lopsided grin then narrowed her eyes at me seductively.

                “Yeah, but I don’t listen to them.” Her voice dropped low and husky sounding as she leaned a little closer to me. “So, let’s just cut to the chase.” She huffed staring at me with those hazel eyes that seemed to put me in a trance. “You are one of the most gorgeous girls I’ve ever seen and I can tell by the way your cheeks turn a little pink when I do this..” She leaned even closer and gave me a charming smile. “that you don’t necessarily find me ugly.” My cheeks flushed at how close she was that I could feel her warm breath tickling my neck as she spoke. “So let’s do both of us a favor, let me take you out.” She said confidently as she leaned back a little. “What time do you get off?”

                I stared back at the girl, she was definitely a charmer. Everything about her screamed perfect and that had me a little worried. I couldn’t believe I was actually considering going out with this girl, I didn’t even know her name! Quinn did say I should try something new, so maybe I could give this girl a chance. I mean, it would be just one measly date if it sucked then I wouldn’t have to see her again. Just as I was about answer her, she looked down at her phone ringing.

                “Sorry, one sec.” She said politely and stepped away from the counter which didn’t really do much to keep me from hearing her conversation since she was the only one in the shop at the moment. “I’ll be there soon. *pause* No, I didn’t forget. *pause* I stopped going to the bakery a long time ago, seriously. *pause* I know what time it is. *pause* Okay, I’m on my way now. See you soon.”

                “Forgot you had already made plans?” I asked when she walked back over, slipping her phone back in to her butt pocket. She smiled down at the counter embarrassingly and did that shrug again.

                “Maybe..but she can wait.” She said smoothly as she attacked me with her eyes. “I can at least order something for the lonely walk home.” She sighed and looked up at the menu again. “What do you suggest?” I instantly thought of Santana and that first time I actually talked to her. I shook the thought away, set on giving this girl a chance rather than waiting forever till Santana came around.

                “Hm, well if you don’t like coffee then hot chocolate is really the only way to go.” I replied with an equally bright smile. “How about a White Hot Chocolate? It’s one of my most liked..” 

                “Most liked, huh?” She said looking at me with flirty eyes. “If you like it then I’ll like it.” She replied sweetly. “I’ll take one of those along with your number.” She winked and made my cheeks flush again. “Sorry, I can’t control myself sometimes when there’s a pretty girl standing in front of me.” She apologized. “Tall blondes are sort of my weakness.” I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth in attempt to hide my goofy grin. “Geez, can you not be so adorable all the time?” She said shaking her head with a giggle.

                “Alright, quit trying to charm the pants off me.” I laughed. “I’m already agreeing to you taking me out so save your pick up lines before you run out.”

                “Really? You’re letting me take you out?” She asked with a wide smile. I nodded. “Great, I promise you’ll have the most fun ever.” Her excitement was cute and it was refreshing to have someone actually reciprocating the same feelings for once. I grabbed for a tall cup and went to make her drink.

                “So can I get a name, mystery girl?” I asked peering at the girl over the cup with a marker in hand. I really didn’t need to write her name down, but I needed a sneaky way to find out her name. “You know mine.” I said and tapped the marker at my name tag. She nodded slowly with a smile.

                “It’s Brooke.”


	10. chapter 10

_Thursday;_

I still couldn’t believe I almost went on a date with of all people, the girl that Santana was in a relationship with! After the girl finally revealed her identity, I was so shocked that I ended up calling Quinn out to finish the order before I jumped over the counter and attacked this girl. Like I said, I’m not a fighter but I seriously thought about it after hearing all of the mean things Brookes’s done to the girl I had feelings for. Quinn was confused at how weird I was acting but after she had made the girl her drink and shooed her away, I told Quinn everything. To say Quinn was pissed would be an understatement. She cursed me for not telling her _before_ serving her saying she would’ve spit in her drink or something equally gross. I laughed at her sick ways of getting back and told her that I needed to see Santana asap.               

                We don’t normally have lunch on Thursday, but I told her that I really needed to tell her something. Now I’m sitting across from her at our usual booth in Breadstix trying to figure out the right way to say this. I mean, this isn’t really an easy thing to tell someone and I’m not exactly comfortable with crushing the girl’s heart.

                “Britt..” She said dipping her head down to find my eyes. My stomach flopped at hearing the nickname. “Please, just tell what it is. You’re acting really weird.” I licked my lips and nodded slowly.

                “Sorry, I’m just trying to find a nice way to put this.” I muttered with my brows furrowed. “But there isn’t really a _nice_ way of putting it.” I shrugged and looked up at the Latina was sad eyes.

                “That’s okay, I’m a big girl.” She said reassuringly with a wink. “You don’t need to sugar coat it.” She added sitting back in her seat with a worried look on her face.

                “Right.” I mumbled and swallowed thickly. “So I-uh-ran into this girl at work a couple days ago..” I watched as the Latina’s eyes scanned mine for where this was going. “She was very pretty and nice, a little too flirty, but still nice.” Santana quirked and eyebrow up at me and nodded slowly to urge me to continue. “She had-uh-long wavy light brown hair..” I watched as Santana’s eyes widened a little at giving away a similar detail of the girl she was in a relationship with.

                “Okay, go on..” She stammered with her head cocked to the side.

                “She had asked me out on a date, saying that I was gorgeous and whatever.” I said trying to keep my voice low and steady. “I couldn’t really say no because her eyes, they were so-“

                “Hazel. She had hazel eyes, didn’t she?” Santana snapped looking down at her hands as her jaw clenched. “You couldn’t say no because they were so hypnotizing, right?” She didn’t look up.

                “I asked for her name for the drink order and it ended up being her.” I added slowly feeling sorry for the girl in front of me. “I said no of course, but I’m really sorry Santana.”

                “That fucking bitch!” She bit harshly and shook her head. “No wonder she was fucking late that day!” I pressed my lips together, remembering Brooke’s phone call.

                “It was you that called her..” I breathed. “You asked about a bakery.” Santana looked up with watery eyes and nodded. My heart twisted in knots at the tears forming in her eyes. “Please, please don’t cry.” I begged and reached over to wipe away a fallen tear with the pad of my thumb. I didn’t mean to do that, I wasn’t thinking, like the hug..i let my body do whatever again. “I hate seeing you cry.”

                “I know, I’m sorry.” She said with a weak smile at dabbed at her eyes with her napkin.

“You deserve so much more.” I said without thinking, looking at the girl with a lopsided grin.  “Staying with Brooke is only keeping you from finding true love and happiness.” I added. “She’s got you so messed up, you’re blinded by a false love. You don’t’ even see all the good things that could happen right in front of you.” She looked up at me with soft eyes and sucked in her bottom lip before smiling.

“You’re right, Britt. I’m so ending it. Tonight, in front of everyone at Showtimes, I’m going to embarrass the fuck out of her.” She said bitterly then looked up at me with soft eyes. “Can you be there too?” She asked and it made my heart skip a beat. “I’m working off the adrenaline right now, but I need you there.” She needed me, I smiled at the thought. “You know, to remind me of happier things.” I smiled over at her and nodded.

“Of course.”  

 

 

_Later That Night;_

“So did Santana say what song she was singing tonight?” Sam asked as me and Quinn walked next to him through the doors of the club. “I’m totally excited; she’s got a killer voice.” I smiled and nodded along with him.

                “Uh, no she didn’t tell me.” I answered. “I’ve got my mind on other things..”

                “More importantly, how the hell are we supposed to act with Brooke there?” Quinn said as she huddled closer to me. “I’m so ready for Santana to kick that bitch to the curb.” She winked and nudged me with her elbow. After telling Quinn about what me and Santana talked about at lunch, she was back to rooting for the Latina.

                “Santana just said to act normal.” I shrugged. “She’ll deal with Brooke.” Quinn eyed me suspiciously then nodded slowly before moving closer to Sam. “There, there’s Santana.” I said pointing over to the waving Latina. I waved back and pulled the two with me as we walked over to the couple. Brooke’s back was towards us as we walked up while Santana was facing us.

                “Hey guys, glad you could make it!” She said cheerfully, her eyes landing on me for a little longer than she should. “This is my girlfriend.” She said with a smile and patted Brooke’s shoulder. “Brooke, quit being rude. Say hi!” I felt my heart race and my palms heat up as the girl slowly got up and faced us. Act normal, I repeated in my head. I watched as Brooke’s eyes went wide when she saw me and Quinn.

                “Hi.” I breathed and smiled politely. I watched as Santana’s lips curled into a smirk as she watched her girlfriend grow incredibly uncomfortable.

                “Uhh, hey.” Brooke stammered.  “What’s up!”

                “Oh this is gunna be good.” Quinn snorted and threw Brooke an eye roll as she pulled Sam to sit next to her at the booth that Santana and Brooke had been saving. I nodded at Brooke then let my eyes wander over to Santana who was still smirking.

                “Alright well, you guys came just in time!” Santana clapped and directed me to sit down. “I’m up next.” She said then pushed Brooke a little to sit down. “Listen close baby, this one’s for you.” She said to the confused girl and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before throwing me one last wink. I gave her a thumbs up and watched as she walked off. I scooted in closer to Quinn while Brooke sat on the edge of her seat the furthest away from us as we waited for the announcer to speak.

                “Alright guys, you know her well..here’s Santana Lopez!” The guy said cheerfully then waved his hand to the Latina walking confidently across the stage. She walked up to the stool and sat down, adjusting the mic stand in front of her as she smiled over at our table, mainly focusing on Brooke.

                __  
White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight

I smiled when I recognized the song, Pink’s infamous for being badass when it comes to break ups so this song would fit the Latina perfectly. I watched as she grabbed the mic tightly, singing the lyrics with closed eyes. She brought the ball of her hand up to her head as she sang the last line shaking her head from side to side before popping her eyes open.

 __  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go  
  


There was such anger as she sang the first lines, it kinda scared me a little but when I looked over to Brooke looking defensive I smiled. I looked back up at the stage and grinned proudly at the Latina who was singing with so much passion, I could almost feel her rage. Though I’ve only seen her perform once before, I could already tell she was a great performer. She sang the last line of the verse letting her voice carry over the whole club making people get up and start clapping at how long she held her high note. I was one of those people standing cheering her on.

 __  
I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so, blow me one last kiss

She looked directly to Brooke as she waved her hands in the air making all these gestures before slapping a hand to her thigh and getting up from the stool. I looked over at Quinn who had her hand hiding a smirk while Sam was staring wide eyed at the whole performance. We didn’t really fill him in on what had been happening with everything so he was just shocked overall. Even if you weren’t in on the hidden drama, everyone could tell that this song was definitely being sung to someone and that someone must’ve really messed up to have the Latina singing with such passion. __  
  
Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day  
You had a shit day, we've had a shit day  
I think that life's too short for this  
I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss.  
  


She grabbed the mic with both hands again and tightly shut her eyes as she belted out the verse effortlessly hitting each note perfectly. I watched as Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she brought up her hand to rest under her chin. I quickly focused back to the Latina as she popped the mic of its stand and strutted directly to Brooke.

 __  
I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
No more sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep

She walked straight to Brooke, pointing at her every now and then when she sang a certain word, while the whole club followed her with their eyes. She bent over, only inches away from Brooke’s face as she sang the first couple lines smiling at her sweetly and shrugging her shoulders. She shook her head from side to side as she sang the next line then stood up a little then cupped the girl’s chin before rolling her eyes at her and pushed her face away before walking over to me.

 __  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home

She reached her hand out for me to take then pulled me out of the booth as she kept her eyes on singing to her future ex. Me, being a natural dancer, picked up on the rhythm of the song and moved smoothly around her as she sang the lyrics before she grabbed one of my hands with her free one and spun me into her as she belted out the last word to Brooke with a cheeky grin. She guided me back to my seat sending me a quick smile as she sang the chorus again. Brooke stared back at me with a confused look but I just shrugged and continued watching Santana sing. __  
  
I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the why’s, will all be crystal clear

She turned back to Brooke and tossed up her hand at her while she sang then cupped her chin again shaking the girl’s head a little as she pouted before singing the next line, then dropped her hand and rolled her eyes as she walked back up to the stage with attitude. __  
  
I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss  
  


She walked back up the steps and placed the mic on its stand as she sang the last of the lyrics staring directly at Brooke whose cheeks were reddening from either embarrassment or anger or maybe both. I definitely didn’t want to be in Brooke’s shoes right now, practically everyone in the club was looking at her, faces contorted in puzzlement as to why the regular was singing with so much angst to this girl. None the less, when the song ended everyone got up to clap. Everyone except Brooke who just sat their paralyzed with what just happened. I watched as the Latina bowed the walked off the stage and back over to our table.

“I’m going to get some drinks, I’m pretty sure I’m missing some key information right now.” Sam said quietly to me and Quinn as he scooted out of the booth and made his way to the bar. As soon as Santana neared the table, Brooke shot up from her seat and stomped over to the Latina.

“We need to talk right fucking now, Santana.” The girl bit, her tone extremely harsh, something I would’ve never pictured for the sweet looking brunette. Me and Quinn looked at each other with wide eyes as we watched the couple begin to argue right in front of us.

“No, we don’t.” Santana said sternly. “We are done.”

“You can’t break up with me!” Brooke snapped and threw her arms up in the air.

“I just fucking did!” Santana answered bitterly as her eyes narrowed at the girl. “You are a real piece of work, Brooke, you really are.”  

“What is it now, Santana?” Brooke groaned. “Who do you think I’m sleeping with now?” Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head with a tired smile.

“More like who you _wish_ you were sleeping with.” Santana replied nodding over to me. Brooke followed her gaze and stared at me. I felt nervous with both girls looking at me that subconsciously scooted closer to Quinn.

“I don’t even know her!” She sighed loudly, clearly lying.

“You are a fucking liar, Brooke.” The Latina growled. “I know for a fact that you do know her.”

“You’re crazy.” She laughed.

“No, I’m just done with putting up with your bullshit!” Santana said. I felt like standing up and clapping screaming ‘finally!’ at the top of my lungs. “I am done with you Brooke.” I smiled at the Latina knowing that it must’ve taken her hours to perfect saying that little sentence with such confidence. “I’m done with all your lame ass excuses, dealing with all your drama, listening to your half ass apologies; I’m just over it all.” She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t know how the fuck I lasted this long with someone who was clearly full of themselves. I’m embarrassed.”

“You’re embarrassed? You’ve got the whole place staring at us!” Brooke yelled back with a sarcastic laugh. “You’re such a fucking bitch.” I clenched my jaw tight at hearing Brooke utter that word and found myself sliding out of the booth and pushing Santana off to the side of me as I squared up with Brooke.

“Do not call her that..” I bit towering over the smaller brunette. “ever.”  I watched as Brooke’s eyes flickered from Santana over to me then back on Santana.

“So you’re leaving me for this?” Brooke said bitterly as she waved a hand in my direction before turning to look up on me. “Huh, I thought you were just a hot piece of ass. I guess not.” She shrugged staring at me with this judgmental look. “You’re an idiot if you actually think Santana is worth all the trouble.”

“Brooke, watch your fucking mouth.” Santana said stepping forward as I tried to keep from attacking the girl.

“Fuck you, Santana.” She snapped. “You’ll never be anything more than a dumb bitch with a ba-“I lost control of my body as I found myself straddling the brunette’s torso as I pounded my fists into her face. She was surprisingly strong as she rolled me over onto my back and returned the hits. I dodged most of them and managed flip her back over regaining control. All I saw was red as I kept repeating Brooke’s previous statement in my head only to fuel my anger even more. Everything was muffled sounding as I focused only on beating the shit out of the girl who had insulted my friend.

“Britt!” I heard someone yell. “Britt, take it easy!” That was another’s voice, but I didn’t take my eyes off of the smirking girl under me. My limbs tangled with Brooke’s as her hands fisted into my hair. “Brooke get off her!” I heard another voice. “Britt, listen to me, it’s not worth it!” I saw Quinn dip her head to find my eyes. I struggled with Brooke as she threw her fist into the side of my face. I winced in pain then felt slim arms wrap around my waist, lifting me off of the bleeding brunette.

“What the hell is going on here?” Noah yelled as he forced his way between us.

“Brooke, back off!” Santana snapped as she pushed the girl further away while Quinn held on to my body tightly.

“Get out of my way, Noah!” I yelled angrily trying to wiggle away from Quinn and lunge for the brunette.

“San, get your crazy ass girlfriend out of here!” He shouted over his shoulder to his best friend.

“She’s not my girlfriend anymore, that’s for damn sure!” She called still trying to push Brooke away from me until some bouncers finally came and carried the girl out. Noah turned to face me, doing his best to block me when his eyes landed on the blonde behind me and his face softened.

“Quinn?” He mumbled with wide eyes. “What are you-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence as he stared at the girl. I furrowed my brows at the interaction and easily broke free from Quinn whose grasp loosened as soon as Noah said her name. All the excitement from the fight seemed to vanish as this weird silence came over the three of us. How did he know her name? I don’t remember ever talking to Noah about Quinn before, maybe Rachel or Kurt said something to him, but that still didn’t explain why the two were looking at each other like that. “Quinn..” He said softly again and reached for her hand but she backed away with this strange expression on her face then ran off in the opposite direction. My eyes widened at seeing her run off like that, I was clearly missing out on something.

“What’s wrong with Quinn?” Sam said worriedly as he walked over with a beer in hand then looked at me and did a double take. “Woah, what the hell happened to you?” He blinked a couple times then looked in the direction of Quinn then back at Noah who was still staring after her. I watched as his faced started to turn red and his brows furrow as he squared up Noah. “What the fuck did you do to her?” He snapped angrily, setting his beer on the table as he stared the taller guy in the eyes.

“Don’t push me, blondie, you don’t know anything.” Noah said with his voice frighteningly low.

“I know that you made my friend upset!” Sam said bringing his hands up to the other guy’s chest and giving him a hard push.

“Stop the violence.” I said and pulled Sam away while I saw Santana come up behind Noah and push him back. “No more fighting tonight.” I said sternly. Sam gave one last glare in Noah’s direction then looked down at me with soft eyes.

“I’ll go find Quinn.” He said quietly and walked off. I exhaled and sat down on the booth, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. What the hell just happened? I went from beating the crap out of Santana’s now ex girlfriend to preventing another fight from breaking out between my best friend’s future boyfriend and my boss in less than 10 minutes! I looked down at my hand that I just wiped my mouth with, blood.

“Oh, you’re bleeding..again.” I looked up to see Santana coming over to kneel in front of me. “Well there goes our perfect record.” She smirked then reached over to grab some napkins from the table and used some of the condensation on Sam’s beer to wet it before bringing it up to brush against my busted lip. I watched at how her eyes focused so closely to my cut as her hand worked gingerly at cleaning my wound. I tensed under her touch then slowly let myself relax as she continued to pat at it with the wet napkin. “I never pegged you as a fighter, Brittany.” She said with a weak smile as her eyes remained focused on my lip. “Usually I’m the one getting into trouble and coming out with busted lips.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually so aggressive like that.” I said in a soft voice, keeping my eyes lowered. “I don’t know what came over me.” I shrugged as she still tended to my injury, her dabbing so feather light that I barely felt her.

“You don’t need to apologize, Britt.” She said with a breathy laugh. “I thought it was very noble of you, sticking up for me like that.” After all that’s happened today, finally hearing her laugh somehow made everything worth it all. She needed someone in her life that could make her laugh like that all the time; I hope she’ll let me be that for her one day. “You didn’t have to do that.” She mumbled with her eyes still on my lips. I leaned into her touch, drawn to the scent of her hair so that our heads were just a few inches away from each other.

“No, I wanted to though.” I shrugged, looking down at her lips. “I feel strangely protective over you.” I murmured without thinking. I watched as her hand froze and she slowly looked up at me through her long eyelashes. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious that maybe I’ve said something wrong as a new wave of heat fell on my cheeks. “S-Sorry, I’ve said too much..” The corner of her mouth pulled into a grin, showing of that little dimple that I rarely got to see. The kindness in her eyes caught my attention and it made everything in the room disappear, only thing important enough the keep my focus was kneeling right in front of me. It felt like we stared at each other like that for an eternity until she finally broke the silence.

“What the hell have I been missing?” She said breathlessly as she kept her eyes locked with mine. I wasn’t sure if she was being metaphorical or literal, I’ve always had a problem with that, so I replied in a way that could work for both.

“I don’t know, but I hope I can help you find it.” I said with a grin. She smirked at me and dropped the hand she was using to dab at my lip to rest on her thigh.

“I’d like that.” We stared at each other again having this unspoken conversation until I saw a familiar blonde approach.

“Hey Britt, I found Quinn.” Sam announced. “She’s out in the car, she seems really shaken up so I’m gunna take her home. You can stay if you want to; I can come back and pick you up later.” I almost forgot about Quinn’s weirdness with all that happened with me and Brooke then Santana here tending to my busted lip, my mind was not focused on what was going on with Quinn.

“No, I’ll go too.” I said looking up at the other blonde.  I have no idea what was going on with her, but it had to be serious if it made her run off like that. Sam nodded and turned to leave. I licked my lips and took in a deep breath not noticing that Santana was now standing aside from me.

“You okay? Need help outside?” She asked seeing at how I was rubbing the material of my jeans with my hands. I smiled reassuringly up at her and shook my head.

“Nope, I’m alright.” I said with a shrug before smiling up at her sweetly. “But you could walk me out? I never liked leaving a club alone.” I watched her shoulders bounce as she giggled then extended a hand out for me to take.

“Well, it’s the least I could do.” She shrugged with a smirk and hooked her arm with mine as we straggled a few feet behind Sam. Sam held the door open for us to walk through then walked the few feet to the car where Quinn was waiting. I looked out at him then looked down at the tanned arm that was still hooked with mine and smiled.

“Well, looks like our journey’s come to an end.” I sighed exaggeratedly and felt the Latina drop her arm from mine, already frowning at the loss of contact. I looked back up at her and though her hair was a little out of place from being involved in breaking up a fight, she never looked more beautiful. “Thanks for walking me out.” She smiled at me and nodded before narrowing her eyes on me.

“You’re really something else, Brittany Pierce.” She said with a tight lipped grin and skeptical eyes. The way she was looking at me drew my body closer to her and somehow I ended up being about 2 inches away from her face. “I never gave you a proper thank you for everything you’ve done tonight.” She said in a shaky voice. I swore she was staring at my lips but maybe it was because I was bleeding again, but I felt that queasy feeling in my stomach again and I felt like I was on fire. I swallowed thickly when her eyes flickered away from mine again. Yup, she was looking at my lips for sure that time! I slid my tongue out and ran it along my lip before leaning in a tad closer. Just an inch away now from her full lips, just one inch! With trembling fingers, she brought up her left hand and cupped my chin delicately as she turned my face to the side to plant a wet kiss on my cheek. I felt every nerve in my body explode as soon as her soft lips grazed past my skin. I didn’t even care that it was just a kiss on the cheek; it still had the same effect if it were on the lips. Fireworks. “So thank you, Brittany.” She whispered still cupping my chin then smirked at me and my pink cheeks then let her eyes fall to my lips. “Take care of that cut.” She added as she moved the thumb she had resting on my jaw to brush pass my bottom lip before letting her hand drop to her side. She had me frozen again. My mind was telling me to pick her up and push her up against the wall kissing the crap out of her, but my body refused to move. How could one kiss on the cheek from this girl have me under such a spell? I heard Sam honk the horn breaking me from my trance.

“Looks like I have to go.” I mumbled looking over at the car parked on the curb. She looked over at the car too and sighed.

“Wish you didn’t though.” I tried to keep my smile from growing any bigger than it had and nodded.

“Text me when you leave.” I said as I began backing away from her. “Just wanna make sure you get home safe.” She grinned that one lopsided smile as she watched me leave and nodded before I got in the car. I got in the backseat and looked out the window to see the Latina still standing where I had left her. I gave her one last wave goodbye as Sam pulled off. I sunk back into the seat thinking that maybe, just maybe, things were finally looking up for me.


End file.
